Let Loose
by Doccubus21
Summary: Something that will not leave me alone. A patient gives Lauren "a gift". Changed to M as it get's a little steamy. Completed 11/1/12
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I haven't given away Prophecy of Power, this just won't leave me alone and is plaguing my dreams and is interrupting my mojo, preventing me from continuing with PoP till I've plugged this one out. It won't be a huge story so don't fear. Takes place after 1.08 Vexed.**

* * *

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"God Lauren, get a grip," She thought in exasperation. The doctor had been struggling since, THAT NIGHT! The night that The Ash sent her to the cracked and peeling door of the woman of her dreams. Before everything had gone into complete chaos.

Since meeting and examining (if you could call her unprofessional feeling up session, an examination) the mysterious fae, that had been hidden from them, she had been unable to think about anyone else. And while in the beginning she had thought that it was because of the succubus using her powers on her in an effort to escape that had caused this reaction, it didn't go away. The blonde had been drawn to Bo, like a moth to a very dangerous hot flame and it wasn't because she was a succubus, but because she was the most amazing woman she had ever met. All the exotic beauty wanted was to be normal, too not be a monster. Lauren's heart had gone out to the human loving fae and had immediately started to aid Bo in her quest to control her raging fae nature, going against The Ash's orders. She had thought that she had covered her tracks well from her master, but he had known all along. She and Bo had flirted openly and grew closer with each meeting. The Ash sat back and waited, watching the succubus' trust in her grow.

"And then he used that relationship," she thought bitterly to herself, anger and regret rising to the surface again. The Ash had confronted her after her failure to keep Bo contained and she had seen the disappointment in his eyes. He told her the only thing she had done right that night was getting Dyson to fix her mess, before things had gone beyond repair. Dyson, that name caused the doctor to feel sick to her stomach. How had she deluded herself to think she had any chance against him for Bo's affections.

"Umm Doctor, I thinks the wound is clean enough now!"

Lauren snapped out of her internal dialogue, remembering where she was and refocused on the large ten inch gash, running up her patients arms. "Sorry," she mumbled to the older looking fae sitting on the gurney, looking at her curiously. She hated herself for letting herself fall for Bo so damn hard. Lauren new that it would end badly all along and still she had let her heart rule her head and now her very work was suffering because of that weakness.

"Would you like to talk about whatever is tying you into knots Dr. Lewis. Do I need to be worried about losing my arm because you are wound up so tight?" The man said the words playfully, and she smiled at his attempt to raise her dire mood. The blonde, finally able to slip comfortably into her calm and stoic doctor mode, stitched up the gash with small, neat and expertly crafted stitches. She then wrapped up the faes arm with gauze and then bandaged it up.

"I will need to check on it in a few days. Call me if you get any discomfort from the wound or surrounding area. I would also caution you on the dangers of keeping hell hounds as pets, maybe you should try something a little less... um life threatening in a pet," Lauren says, giving the man a genuine smile for the first time since he had arrived, bleeding all over her lab.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis. I will take your warning into advisement. But they are such wonderful, majestic creatures, this is the fist time one has actually turned on me." The doctor shakes the outstretched hand of the fae, noticing for the first time that he reminded her of her grandfather, he had a gentleness that she rarely saw in this world amongst the fae. The blonde gasps as she feels the warm tingly sensation spreading from her hand, up into her arm and then dispersing throughout her body.

"What was that?" Lauren questions, releasing the now smiling man's hand.

"A gift Doctor, it will wear off in a few days. You are wound a little too tight, it is not healthy. I just gave you a little something, so that you can let loose. Letting your troubles fester, by keeping everything bottled up inside is not good for you Dr. Lewis. I hope that my gift will help you release all of your troubles by lowering your inhibitions and fears, go out enjoy yourself. I will see you in a couple of days. Enjoy the new found freedom that my touch has given you." With another smile the fae grabs his jacket from the end of the bed and shrugs it on as he meanders care free out of the lab, the doors swishing with his departure.

Lauren, sighs as the tension flows from her body as the warming sensation dissipates. A slow smile crosses her lips, she turns and walks towards the staff room, as she shucks off her lab coat and grabs her hanging aviator jacket.

"Dr. Lewis? Could you give me a hand to cross contaminate these samples," Dave asks the blonde doctor, as she shrugs on her jacket.

"Nope, sorry Dave, find someone else to help you. I'm heading off to grab a drink or several and maybe, if I'm lucky get laid," Lauren responds with a grin. "Have a great night because I know I will." The blonde slaps the stunned fae intern on the arm and strolls out of the compound feeling light and care free for the first time in years...

**Author's Note: TBC? What do you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lauren had started walking towards the compound gates, but stopped before she got there. Looking down at herself, the blonde frowns and shakes her head. "I can do much better than this," she thinks taking in the outfit she is wearing. The doctor pivots a 180 and heads in the opposite direction towards her residence. Professional/casual was not what she wanted for tonight's festivities, it was time to shake things up a bit. She had spent the better part of the last few weeks wallowing in her despair over the unfolded events with Bo and all that had come after it. The blonde laughs a dry laugh, thinking about all the tears she had shed in private. Having to excuse herself while in the lab to get her emotions under control and then crying herself to sleep at night, in this moment she felt truly pathetic. Why was she letting what happened with the succubus get to her so much, it's not like they were an item or anything. Lauren laughed again to herself, it's not like they had declared their undying love for each other, they had had sex, full stop, the end.

Why was Bo so upset and angry with her, she's a succubus for Gods sake it was obvious that they were heading in that direction anyway. Bo wasn't capable of a relationship, I mean look at the way she had been juggling Dyson and her. Surely it was obvious to Bo just how much tension was between them when they were all in the same room together. Arrgh Dyson and his stupid arrogant, cocky smile, how she would love to smack him across that face, to wipe that smirk off it. Reaching her home Lauren fumbles with her keys and unlocks the door, and heads upstairs towards her bedroom. She shrugs out of her jacket and throws it carelessly onto the bed, before turning her attention towards her wardrobe. The blonde opens it with a flourish and begins to search for options on what to wear.

"Dress or pants. Dress or pants," she mutters to herself. A smile crosses her lips as she passes a pair of red leather pants hanging up, long forgotten. They had been an impulse buy years ago, she had never been brave enough to wear them. Tonight she was... though the black dress hanging up next to the pants was also an option. With the plunging neck line and the high thigh slit up the left side, it was definitely in the running. The blondes mind drifted to Bo involuntarily, which would she prefer? The doctor shakes her head trying to rid herself of the succubus and reaches for both. She finds a tight black v-neck blouse and places it with the pants, now laying on the bed. Her eyes flick back and forth between the dress and the pants.

Eeny meeny miny moe,

Which outfit should I wear for Bo

Lauren chuckles and shakes her head again, man I really do have it bad. "Just pick something already the nights wasting away," she internally chastises herself lightly. The blonde picks up the dress and hangs it back in the wardrobe. "I have to go with the pants, I have to wear them at least once," she thinks. She really doubted that she would ever be brave enough to wear them if it wasn't for the whammy that the fae had put on her. Leather was Bo's thing, and if she could pull off the look as well as Bo does, whoever she tried to pick up tonight would have no hope of resisting.

"_If you were smart you would just stay home until the effects wear off," _says the sensible part of her brain trying to interfere.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion. I am sick of being in control all the time. I am going to let loose, if something bad happens I can just blame it on the old guy that did this to me," She thinks back at her sensible boring side, pushing her to the back of her mind and slamming the door in her face.

She rummages in her underwear draw, pulling out a matching sexy red lace bra and panties. Finally happy with her choice of outfit, she heads into the bathroom for a shower. Coming out forty minutes later, dressed and her hair flowing in waves across her shoulders. The doctor appraises her face and the small amount of make-up that she had applied, mostly to her eyes and lips. The blonde smiles at the results of her efforts, she looks nothing like herself and that is the point isn't it? To just let go and be someone else for a day or two, fuck the consequences. The blonde grabs her favourite little clutch purse and puts her phone and some cash inside, as an after thought she sticks the tube of lipstick inside too, just in case she need a touch up later.

She heads out of her apartment enjoying the feels of the leather pants that are painted on like a second skin. She looks and feels amazing, she turns left and heads towards the compounds underground car park. The Ash has several cars at his disposal and although she had always just used the sensible town car, she felt anything but sensible tonight. Entering the parking structure via the stairs, she walks slowly perusing the cars at her disposal. The blonde runs her hands along the sleek paint work of one of the cars she had always admired. Deciding that she was going to take the Aston Martin DB9 that she had always loved out for a spin tonight, she heads over to the little booth that houses the keys and swipes her access card on the panel next to the door, smiling to herself as she hears the electronic lock, click open. The doctor searches for the parking space number and grabs the keys from the hook. Pushing the button on the key, the car chirps to life making it's little greeting sound and flashes it's light invitingly as the car beckons her forward. With an excited skip in her step she glides towards the beautifully crafted piece of metal and opens the drivers side door. The blonde slides into the seat behind the wheel and smiles from ear to ear in anticipation. She admires the cars elegance and beauty for a few more moments, before starting the V12 up and easing it out of it's resting place and heads out of the parking structure at a restrained speed, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As soon as she hits the open road, she puts her foot down on the accelerator and laughs at the instantaneous response of the engine and races off into the night heading towards her destination.

After taking the very long route to The Dal, the blonde pulls up outside and shuts of the magnificent cars engine. She probably should have gone somewhere else tonight, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Whether Lauren wanted to admit it or not, she wanted to see Bo tonight and she knew that The Dal was the most likely place to find her. The doctor slides gracefully from the Aston Martin, pleased at her choice of transportation for the evening and hoping that she would find some equally beautiful and elegant prospects inside the bar for company and whatever else may be up for grabs.

The blonde enters the dim lighted fae establishment with a confidence she had never felt before, it felt wonderful to just go with it and not formulate and plan the different contingencies that could take place over the coming hours. Ignoring the feeling of dozens of eyes following her as she approaches the bar, she takes a place on one of the free stools. Lauren smiles at Trick as he approaches her with warm eyes.

"Hello Lauren, it's good to see you. You haven't been by for a while. What can I get for you this evening?"

"Hi Trick, I'll have a pint of your best beer, not the swill you serve everyone else, and a couple of shots of Buck-thorn if you have it, and keep em coming," Lauren says, giving the old fae a big grin and slamming her hands gently on the bar. The blonde turns in her seat to peruse the area and the fae inhabiting it, it takes only moments to register that Bo and her sidekick weren't here, but there were several attractive ladies in the bar that she wouldn't kick out of bed, so all was not lost.

"Here you go. Are you feeling okay Lauren?" Trick asks the blonde, concern written across his features.

"Yeah Trick, I'm fine, fantastic even! How about you?"

"I'm good. Are you sure you're alright? You don't really... um... look like yourself." The blonde smirks at the old fae, amused by his concern.

"That's kind of the point, Trick," she says, slamming down both shots sitting before her in succession. The doctor taps her finger on the bar and then puts up two fingers indicating to Trick that she wants two more of the same, before dismissing the fae to swivel in her seat again and glancing at the gathered patrons again.

Lauren's eyes land on a voluptuous brunette with shoulder length hair, beautiful almond shaped green eyes and bone structure to die for. "God, look at those cheek bones," she thinks to herself. The blonde gives her a subtle once over with playful eyes and a small smile, before spinning around on her stool again. The doctor takes a long drink from her beer and downs another shot, relishing the warmth that the alcohol is dispersing throughout her body.

A hand glides across her shoulder blades several minutes later, causing Lauren turn her head looking for the source of the contact. It is the pretty fae that she had smiled at. "I've still got it," she muses to herself as the blonde drinks in the slightly nervous women who is now standing beside her.

"Hi, would you like to join me and my friends for a drink?" Lauren watches as the fae's tongue darts across her full lips unconsciously.

"Not really," the blonde responds seriously, watching as the brunette's smile falters at the doctors refusal. She waits several seconds before continuing, "I would however, love to grab a table in the corner over there and have a drink with just you," Lauren purrs. She watches as the womans look of disappointment turns into a look of eager anticipation at the doctors words.

"Oh really... that would be um great. If you go claim the table I will grab us some more drinks...Does that sound good?" The brunette stumbles over her words as Lauren's eyes linger over the gorgeous form in front of her again, enjoying the effect she seems to be having on the fae.

"Sure that sounds delightful, don't take too long," the blonde says, voice full of promise. Lauren slips off of the stool and walks with a little extra sway to her hips, knowing that the woman is watching her all the way over to the table. Her suspicions are confirmed when she slips into the booth in the corner and sees the glittering green eyes of the brunette boring into her. Both women share a smile before the fae turns around to get the drinks, from a very puzzled bartender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lauren again found her gaze drifting over towards the entrance of the way station, before sweeping across the rest of the establishment looking for the woman she really wanted to see tonight. The brunette across the table from her was pleasant enough and extremely attractive but the blondes brain refused to let this need to see Bo recede, so every five minutes or so her slightly glazed over brown eyes would do a sweep of the room hoping that the succubus had finally materialised. Neesa that was her companions name, one of the few things she actually listened to and retained from the small talk that had begun since the fae had joined her at the secluded table. This had been going on for the last forty minutes or so and Lauren had a good buzz going from the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed since entering the bar just over an hour ago. She was frustrated that even with the help of her fae patients "gift", she was still unable to let go of her emotional ties that she felt for Bo.

"Am I boring you, Lauren?" came the soft sultry voice of the brunette across from her. The blonde moved her full attention back to Neesa, an apologetic look crossing the doctors features.

"No sorry, I'm just a little distracted that's all," Lauren responds with a smile, hoping to remove the frown from the woman's brow across from her. Lauren noticing the upbeat tune that has just begun playing on the jukebox, jumps up from the booth and reaches a hand towards Neesa. "I love this song, would you care to dance with me?" the blonde says in her most alluring voice. She is determined to have a good time, even the constant need to see and talk to Bo was not going to keep her from it.

Damn her, she thinks. What has the succubus done to me? Lauren shakes the thoughts away, looking down at the warm hand that has just melded with her own. Giving the fae a brilliant smile, the blonde begins to move with the music as she guides Neesa by the hand towards the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing. The doctor place's the brunette's hands on her hips as she continues to move to the music, drawing her closer before wrapping her arms around the fae's neck.

"So I know it is rude to ask, what kind of fae you are. So what I will ask is, if we decide to go somewhere a little more private, do I have to worry about being eaten or winding up dead tomorrow?" Lauren watches the surprise fly across Neesa's face at the blonde's boldness.

A sexy smile creeps across the Neesa's face as she moves her body closer, bumping their hips together. She then slides her hands from the blondes hips cupping Lauren's ass and giving it a squeeze and pulling her harder against the soft and luscious curves of the brunette. "The only thing you may be feeling in the morning is exhausted from the hours of sex you will have participated in," She purrs into Lauren's ear before stepping away and looking into the doctors chestnut coloured eyes. The fae leans forward placing her lips onto the blonde's giving her a lingering sweet kiss before pulling back to gaze lustily into Lauren's eyes again. "We have a tendency to wear our conquests out," She whispers against the now aroused blonde's mouth.

"We?" the doctor questions with a slight frown creasing her brow. Neesa reaches up and smooths the frown away with her finger tips and gives Lauren another gentle inviting kiss.

"Close your eyes," the fae says. "Don't worry doctor this won't hurt, I promise." Lauren close her eyes with only a little trepidation. A few seconds later, she gasps as she feels someone else moving in time with her swaying body behind her. "Open your eyes, beautiful," The blonde hears the whisper and feels the brush of lips next to her ear, as she is claimed instantaneously into another smouldering kiss from the brunette still dancing and grinding in front of her. Lauren's eyes flash open, tearing her lips from the enticing kiss, and swinging her head around to see a carbon copy of Neesa smiling at her, from behind.

"You are a Gemini!" Lauren exclaims, breathlessly as her body begins to respond to the two sets of bodies and hands moving and sliding across her body causing the blonde to let out a moan...

Meanwhile...

"Come on succubitch, time to get our drinking on. We need to get you out of this..." The young goth comes to a dead stop as her powder blue eyes, land on the display of what could only be called dirty dancing between one Dr. Hot Pants and a very attractive brunette.

"Oomph." Sounds behind Kenzi as the succubus walks slap bang into her suddenly stationary friend. "Jeez Kenz, you really need to stop doing that, or one of us is going to get hurt one of these days," Bo mutters as she comes up alongside her sidekick and looks at her with concern. "What is it?" she asks before following the young girls shocked gaze. The succubus sucks in a sharp breath as her eyes land on the two provocative dancing women, one of them a leather clad and very sexy looking Lauren. Bo heart clutches painfully in her chest as she drinks in the sight before her. The succubus' eyes flash with ethereal blue light as a possessiveness sweeps through her like wild fire, a low almost feral growl escapes her lips as she fights for control. "Who the fuck is that dancing with Lauren," she growls, her hands curled into tight fists at her side. Before her very eyes the voluptuous fae dancing with her doctor, splits into two, the new addition slipping behind Lauren and flanking her from behind.

"I think you mean who the fuck are they," Kenzi retorts, stepping in front of her very agitated friend and effectively blocking her from the view. "Bo, don't make a scene. Not here not now, she's not worth it." The goth girl is shocked as the air around her seems to crackle with the power resonating from her best friend. "Bo...," she says again, realising that this was a battle she was going to lose as a look of stubborn determination join the almost palatable feeling of possessive jealousy that was radiating from the blue eyed succubus in front of her.

Bo's eyes rest on her friend, softening a little as she responds to the Russian's comment. "That's the thing Kenzi, SHE IS WORTH IT. No one makes me feel the way that she does, not even Dyson..."

"Well that's good to know," comes a low growling voice from behind the succubus. Kenzi looks over Bo's shoulder at the forms of Dyson and Hale who had entered the Dal at the most unfortunate time. She gives the angry looking wolf a sympathetic look of sorry, before focusing on her visibly shaking friend. "Excuse me," the wolf mutters as he slips past the raging jealous form of the succubus that he loves. "Lets go shoot some stick Hale."

"Yeah alright man. Join us later lil mama, you hear," The hat clad, black man says, with a smile in the young humans direction before following after his partner.

"Bo, please think, before you do something you regret," Kenzi implores the succubus one last time, knowing that it was futile. "Okay fine just remember that this is neutral territory Bo Bo, take the violence outside...," the goth girl calls after the determined succubus as she stalks her way across the room towards the blonde, people moving out of her way as they feel the unbridled power streaming off her. She stops a few feet away watching the doctors eyes close as two sets of lips make contact with the blondes throat making her moan.

"Mind if I cut in," Bo says, her voice resonating and dripping with dangerous intent...

* * *

**Author's Note : finished this with just enough time to post before I go off to work. I hope you like it, I look forward to reading some sunshine when I get home tonight :)**

**xxoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow that last chapter got a monumental response review wise. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. Well I am managing to keep to a daily schedule at the moment yay me, after reading the sunbursts of sunshine upon returning home from work, my inner writing goddess jumped up and down demanding I write the next chapter. She really is a sunshine whore and you guys really gave her a bronzy glow lol. Here's hoping this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Actually I do mind. Does it look like we want to be disturbed," Lauren says in irritation, without opening her eyes, as the twins continue their assault on the blonde's long elegant neck. The doctor raises her hands running them through each of the women's hair, her desire and passion rising. The blonde moans again at the intense pleasure being ignited within her, as two pairs of hands and lips continue to lay siege on Lauren's flesh. "We really should get out of here, we really are putting on a show for the public," Lauren thinks as she finally opens her eyes. It takes the blonde several seconds to focus through her alcohol and arousal infused haze, her body tenses when she sees the fiery blue orbs of Bo staring at her.

"Lauren?" the succubus says, fists clenched at her side, her entire body shaking with the physical exertion of keeping her last tether of control. "What the hell has gotten into you? And who the hell is this bitch? Was that night not enough for you... you want to hurt me a little more, twist that knife in a little deeper...?"

The Gemini twins sensing the tension flowing from Lauren, stop their ministrations on her neck and step back to also gaze at the angry succubus. Lauren lets out a laugh upon hearing the words coming out of the jealous and angry fae in front of her. "Are you fucking kidding me," the blonde retorts in disbelief. Bo flinches at Lauren's harsh tone, shocked into silence at hearing the blonde swear at her. "Of course, you would make this about you, it's always about you, isn't it, Bo?" the doctor says bitterly. The succubus watches as the twins become one as they step forward towards Bo.

"I'm sorry do you have claim on this human?" Neesa asks Bo. Everyone knew who Bo was, and as much as she wanted to take the blonde doctor home and have her wicked way with her, there was no way she was going to mess with a territorial succubus, who's power was obviously quite substantial even in one so young.

"Yes, she is mine," Bo says through clenched teeth, without a seconds thought.

"Like hell I am," Lauren yells out in defiance, she couldn't believe the audacity of the young succubus before her.

Neesa looks between the two women and raises her hands. She turns towards Lauren, regret evident in her glittering green eyes. "Lauren I'm sorry, I like you... a lot, but I am not going to go up against an untrained territorial succubus with control issues. There is obviously something between the two of you and I am not inclined to get caught in the middle of it. Sorry," the Gemini says again, kissing the blonde lightly on the lips. She steps back hastily when she hears a low growl coming from Bo.

"Please don't go Neesa, I was really starting to enjoy myself," Lauren says, ignoring Bo's scowl, focusing all her attention on the Gemini.

"Sorry," she says again, "I will call the lab and make an appointment to see you, maybe we could grab a bite to eat or something, sometime when things are less... um complicated. Bye Lauren, I will dream of you tonight." With those parting words the Gemini gives the blonde one last longing glance before turning away and disappearing out the exit. Lauren watches flabbergasted at Neesa's hasty retreat before focusing her angry penetrating glare back at the interfering form of her ex-lover.

"Well thanks a lot Bo, are you pleased with yourself now? What the fuck is your problem? What the hell happened to nobody owns you, Lauren?" the blonde screams furiously, light brown eyes ablaze. Bo opens her mouth to respond, but the doctor cuts her off. "Actually never mind, I don't want to hear it...Fuck this, I'm outta here." And with that the blonde turns her back on the shocked and confused succubus and heads over to her table and grabs her purse.

"Lauren...I," Bo tries again, her initial anger almost completely gone since the competition had run for their life, leaving just the beautiful but angry blonde behind.

"Are you deaf Bo, I don't want to hear it. You have ruined any chance of me getting laid tonight, so you know what... thanks for that. I hope you are pleased with yourself, " Lauren says sarcastically, as she moves past the brunette and heads for the exit.

"_You're too drunk to drive, how are we going to get out of here?" _Her sensible self says from her place in the back of her mind. Seeing Hale playing pool with Dyson, she makes a beeline for the Siren. Completely ignoring the wolf standing beside him, she says, "Hale, would you mind sobering me up a little, so I can get the hell out of here, please. I'm too drunk to drive." Lauren looks imploringly at the detective's sweet open face as she hears Bo moving towards her again, saying her name.

"Sure Doc," he says, whistling a short and sweet tune that clears her alcohol impaired brain and sharpens her senses.

"Thanks Hale," the blonde says, just as a strong hand grabs at Lauren's arm. The doctor yanks hard releasing her from the strong grip and continues to make her way through the spectating patrons towards the exit.

"Damn it Lauren, will you just stop," Bo yells out, rushing after the blonde.

Grabbing the keys from her purse as she finally emerges through the exit of The Dal, into the crisp night air, the doctor pushes the button unlocking the waiting Aston Martin. Lauren wrenches open the door and jumps behind the wheel, slamming the door and inserting the key into the ignition simultaneously.

The doctor curses out loud, when Bo yanks open the passenger side door and falls into the seat beside her. "Get out, Bo," the blonde cries, through clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white as they grip the steering wheel.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," the brunette responds in defiance.

"I have been trying to talk to you for weeks Bo, and you didn't want to hear it. JUST GET OUT!"

"No," Bo says again, softer this time, but no less defiant.

"Fine! Do what you want; I can't stop you, that's been well established, hasn't it." Lauren starts the engine and puts it into gear.

"Wait!"

"What now? Are you getting out?" the doctor says, finally looking over at the woman sitting beside her. The brunette says nothing as she leans in towards Lauren her dark eyes burning with mixed emotions. For a moment the doctor thinks Bo is going to kiss her and her breath catches in her throat, but she doesn't. The succubus reaches across the blonde and grabs the seat belt pulling it across and buckling the doctor in.

"I can't believe you were going to start driving without putting your seat belt on. Do you remember that huge statistical rant you had with me the first time we were in my car together and you chewed me out about not wearing a seat belt." Lauren looks at the succubus watching as she replays the memory a slight smile playing across her lips. The doctor feels the pull of the woman sitting beside her but resists the temptation easily her agitation at Bo's possessive claim of her still raging inside her. Right this moment she could have been sandwiched between two spectacularly attractive women, having the time of her life. Instead she was stuck in the car with the most frustrating, stubborn woman she had ever met. A woman she had completely fallen in love with. The blonde knew that Bo, was the one thing that could truly break her if she wasn't careful. Lauren put on her mask, schooling her emotions she would not leave herself open and vulnerable ever again, the cost was too great.

"You better put your belt on. Let me know when you want to get out," Lauren says, a smile forming on her lips as she eases her foot on the accelerator, the car lurching forward as it speeds down the side street. Lauren barely slows down as she uses the handbrake to drift from the side street onto the deserted main road. The blonde laughs at the small cry of fear that escapes from the passenger seat as she watches the speedometer rising, completely ignoring the red lights as she speeds her way towards the outskirts of the city leaving the bright city lights behind. Lauren can feel Bo's eyes watching her as she drives, but she refuses to look at the succubus her eyes never leaving the road.

"Where are we going?" Bo asks quietly, after what feels like an eternity of silence.

"I have no idea, does it matter?" Lauren replies, finally looking at the succubus beside her for a moment before returning them back onto the dark road before them.

"Not really, you are stuck with me until you tell me what the hell is going on with you," Bo says, with renewed determination.

"Good luck with that, but I think I can out last you," Lauren responds with a chuckle knowing that the succubus had many gifts but patience was not one of them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again for your ongoing support.**

**xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Lauren was struggling with the presence of Bo sitting next to her in the small enclosed space of the sports car. The succubus hadn't said a word in just over an hour, she was surprised and even a little impressed by this. It was the blonde that found herself struggling with the silence. Obviously it was sensible Lauren that had infinite patience, because uninhabited Lauren was finding it hard to keep her mouth shut. The old fae had been right about the doctor bottling everything up, and she found herself wanting to expel it all, feeling the overwhelming need to unload on the source of most of that pent up emotional baggage.

Bo had shifted in her seat, when she realised that Lauren wasn't in the most receptive and compliant mood and that she could be waiting a while. The brunette was now angled toward the blonde so that she could rest her head on the seat and continue to stare at her. Lauren could feel her penetrating gaze and it was really starting to affect her.

"_Just talk to her! You know how stubborn she can be, we can't just drive around forever," _sensible Lauren pipes up from the back of the doctors mind. _"Besides isn't this what we wanted, to get Bo alone; to get her to listen!"_

The blonde sighs and rubs her eyes. _"You should pull over and rest a while, before you wrap this beautiful car around a tree." _Lauren sees a sign for a rest stop 1km away, and decides to heed the sensible nagging voice in her head. As she pulls into the resting area, Bo's phone comes to life beside her.

**Smack my bitch up,**

**Smack my bitch up,**

**Smack my...**

"Hey Kenz, What's up," Bo says into the phone. Lauren shuts the engine off and takes advantage of her companions distraction, unbuckling her belt and exiting the vehicle. The doctor breaths a few deep breaths and closes her tired eyes and leans against the car. Lauren can hear Bo's side of the conversation as it filters through her partly open window.

**"Yes, I'm with Lauren..."**

**"No...I don't know Kenzi."**

**"Look I don't really care if I hurt his feelings...This isn't about him."**

**"I don't know when I'll be back...because I don't know where we are exactly."**

**"Kenz I gotta go. Will you be alright to get home?...Yeah... good...Okay...Bye."**

Lauren hears Bo get out of the car and listens as she slowly makes her way towards her. The blonde opens her eyes to see Bo standing several feet in front of her, obviously trying to be considerate about the doctors personal space, looking at her with wary but curious eyes.

The blonde watches Bo open and close her mouth several times, obviously unsure on what to say. Lauren sighs, "Talk Bo. Just say whatever you were going to say."

"I don't know where to start," Bo confesses.

"Really? I can think of plenty of things you should say," the blonde responds, giving the woman in front of her a challenging look. "I hope you know what you need to start with." The succubus steps forward, closing the gap between them. "Stop there Bo, the closer you are, the harder it will be for me to think clearly," Lauren says, already feeling the succubus' presence and the desire to reach out to her.

"I'm sorry, Lauren," Bo says softly. The doctor hears the truth behind those words, but there was no way she was going to make this easy for her. The succubus had put her through hell since that disastrous night. She had to make this talk count, because the blonde knew that if she didn't vocalise everything now, she would never do it.

"What are you sorry for, Bo? I think I'm going to need to hear the complete itemised list."

Bo cocks her head to the side, a frown creasing her brow. "Lauren,what is going on with you? The way you are acting is...off, this isn't the Lauren I know and...care about."

"Well you are right about that Bo. A patient gave me a gift today, an old fae that I had never met before saw what YOU failed to see. He saw that everything that has happened since you blew into town and turned my life upside down is eating away at me, tearing me up from the inside. He knew that I needed a release to get outside of my repressed and controlled life and just live a little. That fae took away my inhibitions for a few days. So... sorry Bo, the downtrodden doormat you care about so much, isn't here right now. This Lauren isn't going to take everyone's shit and then just smile and nod politely as if it doesn't affect her."

"Lauren, I..."

"Actually no, **shut up** and just listen. These last few weeks, Bo, have been horrific for me. Do you have any idea, the kind of damage you did to me when you walked away from me, sitting wrapped in a sheet, exposed and raw in your bed. I know you think, I only came to you because The Ash ordered me too, but Bo, you would not be standing here if I hadn't come to you that night, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!," Lauren was shaking from the emotions coursing through her veins, but the adrenaline that flowed with those emotions is what kept her going. "If I hadn't scraped my heart off the floor and gone to Dyson for help, would you have killed Vex? Be honest Bo!"

The succubus stands in silence her head bowed for a minute before looking up into Lauren's hard eyes, "Yes, I probably would have killed him. When Dyson arrived I had the sericon sword at his throat," Bo says quietly.

"So the facts are as follows, either Vex would have killed you or The Morrigan would have sent an entire dark fae army to kill you, so either way, YOU WOULD BE DEAD. I was protecting you, the only way I could. I am a slave to The Light, Bo, whether you are willing to accept that or not, it is true. I could have refused to do as The Ash asked and spent a week or so in the dungeon, I've been in there before..." Bo's eyes widen at the matter of fact way the blonde talks about being locked in a dungeon. Lauren notices the succubus' reaction but ploughs ahead needing to get everything out. "But I would have done anything to keep you safe. And I will tell you something else, if The Ash had ordered Dyson to take you to bed so that you wouldn't inadvertently start another fae war, he would have done it. You read aura's Bo, you have known all along, the way I feel about you. I couldn't hide my feelings from you even if I tried and believe me, I tried. So yes I was ordered to distract you but don't you dare accuse me of not wanting to be there, because you know damn well just how much I wanted you." The blonde was so worked up, she was having trouble breathing. Bo reaches out, eyes filling with un-shed tears towards the doctor. "No, please don't," Lauren gasps out, moving away from the brunette needing some distance.

Bo doesn't follow Lauren, she heads a small distance in the other direction, sitting herself down on the seat of a picnic table. The tears are rolling freely now down the brunette's cheeks, she rests her head in her hands as she tries to make sense of just how wrong she had been about Lauren's motives. And just how much she had punished the doctor for it since. Would she have reacted the same way if it had been Dyson and not Lauren? "No," she thinks to herself, "I would have been angry but I would not have punished him the way I did with Lauren."

Bo hears Lauren's boots on the gravel, she looks up taking in the sight of the very different looking blonde woman. God she looked amazing in those skin tight red leather pants, the brunette licks her lips as her eyes continue their journey, pausing at the plunging neckline of the black top before finally resting and holding the doctors expressive brown eyes. Lauren sits beside Bo, straddling the seat facing the brunette, a small smile on her face. She reaches out and wipes away the wet trails left by Bo's tears with her thumb. "I'm sorry if my explanation was too harsh for you, I don't have a filter at the moment and it felt good to finally let it all go. I still need you to tell me why you have punished me the way you have. I really don't think I deserved it. My life is anything but simple, but I do what I have to do to survive in this world, and since meeting you, I have started to question everything. I feel like I am being torn in half, my loyalties towards The Light pulling me in one direction and my feelings towards a stubborn yet endearing unaligned succubus, pulling me in the other. Why didn't you let me explain? I need to know."

Bo turns around matching the way the blonde is sitting, her eyes locking onto Lauren's unwavering gaze. "What we did that night was a first for me," Bo says gently, with an uncertain smile.

The doctor frowns at the succubus, "I don't understand, you've had sex with women before, I wasn't your first."

"I didn't have sex with you Lauren, I made love to you. I felt things that I had never felt before, I let myself be completely swept away. I didn't use my powers on you and I didn't feed on your essence, I wasn't a succubus...I was just me and it was the most amazing night of my life..well until...you know. When you told me The Ash had sent you, I just reacted. My first thought was how could I have been so stupid to believe that anyone would just love me for me, and not because of what I am. I lashed out because it was easier to believe that I had imagined the connection, rather than deal with the fact that you may have felt the same way. What I felt...feel for you, scares me to death, I don't know what to do with these feelings, Lauren."

"And so that little display at The Dal tonight was because...of these feelings you think you have for me?" Lauren says, her heart hammering in her chest at the woman's raw honesty. "You were completely out of control tonight, Bo. You claimed me, as if I was your possession to do with as you please."

"I'm sorry Lauren, when I saw that woman with her hands all over you, something inside of me just snapped, I couldn't stop it. In that moment I would have ripped her to shreds, my entire being was screaming at me that you were mine. I react Lauren, most of the time with out thinking, it's who I am. I'm sorry that I ruined your date with the Gemini," Bo says, leaning forward a little, a mischievous gleam entering her dark brown eyes.

"No you're not, liar!" The blonde says, unable to stop the smile pulling at her mouth.

Bo laughs, moving even closer, mere centimetres now separating her mouth from the blondes. "You're right, I'm not sorry about scaring her away...but I am sorry about the way I talked to you, I was way out of line. I don't own you Lauren, but I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," Bo says, her hand reaching up to caress the doctors cheek. The succubus yearned to move that final inch to claim the blondes lips with her own, but she held back, needing Lauren to take the last step. "Kiss me, Lauren, please," the brunette pleads, as the doctor continues to just stare at the succubus not moving any closer. Finally after torturing Bo for a little longer, Lauren closes the gap claiming the brunette's mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, drawing a deep resonating moan from the succubus as her tongue plunges into Bo's mouth.

The brunette grabs the doctors hips and lifts her onto her lap, bringing their bodies together and wraps her arms around the doctor holding her tight. Lauren breaks the all consuming kiss, and rests her forehead against Bo's, breathing hard.

"I think you should take me home, Bo, you did cock block me earlier this evening. I think you are going to have to make it up to me."

"I would really like to try to make it up to you, if you will let me," the succubus responds seriously, her words meaning so much more than the blonde was prepared to deal with.

Lauren gets to her feet, disentangling herself from Bo. "Can we talk about the rest of the stuff tomorrow, right now I just want to get you out of those clothes and have my way with you."

"But we are hours away from the city Lauren, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you for that long, your ass looks fucking amazing in those pants," the succubus says, getting up and walking with the blonde back to the car, giving her ass a squeeze. Lauren reaches behind her and grabs the brunette's wrist and spins her around slamming her against the car door before mashing her mouth against Bo's, engaging her in another deep, all consuming kiss, her hands getting lost in the succubus long, dark, silky tresses. The brunette lets out another moan, as the doctors hands begins to wander over her body, causing the ache between her legs to intensify. Lauren's expert fingers squeeze and knead Bo's breasts through the thin layers of material as she continues to hungrily plunder the succubus' mouth relentlessly with her own.

"We passed a motel in the last little town we passed, can you hold on till then?" Lauren whispers breathlessly, as she pulls away from the panting succubus.

"Drive fast," Bo responds, as she rushes around the car on unsteady legs, yanking the door open and diving in. Lauren chuckles at the brunette's eagerness as she opens her door and climbs behind the wheel...

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter it does help me stay focused on my ultimate goal, hot hot doccubus sex lol. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"God Bo, the sexual energy coming off you is very distracting, can you turn it down a notch?" the blonde mutters, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It's your fault, not mine," Bo says incredulously, to the fidgeting woman beside her. The air was alive with so much sexual energy, the succubus could almost taste it.

"You're the succubus, Bo," Lauren retorts back, as she puts her window all the way down hoping the chilled air, would cool her flushed skin.

"Yeah, but it's your aura that is blazing like a desert sun. I'm trying to not jump into your lap, it's that enticing. I mean you have always burned bright; your aura is beautiful. But the energy coming off you right now is insane, I have never seen anything like it. I just want to touch you," Bo says, her eyes sweeping over the doctor lustily. "Is it because of that uninhibited fae whammy you have going on? You are like catnip to me right now." The succubus exclaims as she sits on her hands in an attempt to not reach out to the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise, I mean I usually do try to keep my emotions in check, but obviously at the moment that isn't happening," Lauren says apologetically, as she risks a glance at the brunette. "Look at this as a chance to test out your control." She says playfully and gives the succubus a cheeky smile, when she sees that Bo is sitting on her hands.

"It's not funny, Lauren," Bo says pouting a little, a frown crossing her features. _"Maybe if I just take the edge off, by getting a little... contact,"_ The succubus thinks to herself. _"It's worth a try." _The brunette reaches out, placing her hand on Lauren's leather clad thigh.

"Bo?" The blonde squeaks at the sudden intimate contact, her stomach doing flip flops. The hand glides up along the inside of her thigh, before cupping her mound.

"Jesus," Lauren gasps as her hips push forward tight against her seatbelt craving more contact. Bo rubs against her centre, producing a delicious friction that draws a moan from Lauren as her desire rises. For the first time that night the doctor wishes she had gone with the dress, instead of the tight leather pants. _"Just imagine what Bo, would have been able to do with more access," _She thinks, as she moans again and closes her eyes. The pressure is removed suddenly, as Bo takes her hand away, when she sees Lauren closing her eyes. The blondes eyes flash open at the loss of contact and lock onto the brunette for a moment before returning back to the road.

"Sorry, but I don't want us to crash and die before we get there," Bo says as an explanation for stopping. "How much farther to go?"

"Not far, five minutes," the blonde answers, a little frustrated.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, I'm just even more hot and bothered than I was before," Lauren responds, shifting in her seat in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure Bo had built up in her. "Hows your control, better?"

"Yeah it helped a little, took the edge off, so to speak," the succubus replies with an embarrassed smile. "I'll make it up to you in five minutes, I promise."

"Oh you better," the blonde responds as the light from the motel sign comes into view ahead of them. Lauren pulls alongside the front of the registration office. The brunette jumps out before the car has come to a full stand still, muttering, "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later Bo is fumbling with the lock, trying to open the door to room 6 but is being hindered by Lauren's arms wrapped around her waist, her body pressing against her, as lips place kisses up and down her neck. The brunette growls in frustration, _"why the hell won't it go in!" _she thinks, her senses in overdrive.

"Try turning the key the other way, Bo," Lauren whispers against the succubus' ear a wicked smile forming on her lips at the effect she is having on the woman pressed against her.

"Oh God, finally," Bo mutters flinging the door open and stepping into the modestly decorated room. Lauren kicks the door closed, while continuing to hold on tightly to the succubus from behind. With one arm wrapped across her stomach, the other hand grabs the side of Bo's head and pulls it towards her, seeking the brunettes mouth. Lauren grabs onto the brunette's lower lip between her teeth, biting gently before kissing Bo hard, tasting her with an insistent eager tongue. The succubus feels her control slipping dangerously with Lauren's aggressiveness and pulls herself forcefully away from the blondes hold, trying to get some distance so that she can reel in her hunger.

"Bo? What's the matter?" Lauren says confused by the forced separation. She moves towards the brunette who has her back to her. "Bo?" she says again as she reaches out cupping Bo's face, forcing her to look at her. The doctor is confronted with blazing sapphire eyes and an agonised grimace as the succubus fights for control.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Bo says, stepping back taking deep breathes. "I...can you just give me a minute, I'm sorry. The brunette's blue eyes fill with tears as she rushes past the concerned blonde and enters the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

Bo looks at her glowing blue eyed reflection in the bathroom mirror, she is furious at herself for losing control. Her fist flashes forward connecting with the reflective surface smashing it into pieces. "_At least I won't have to look at myself any more,"_ she thinks, as she watches the blood pool and drip from the cuts and abrasions on her knuckles. _"The physical pain seems to have helped push the beast back into the box, at least," _Bo thinks morosely, sitting on the side of the white porcelain bath tub cradling her hand.

"Bo, open the door and let me in, NOW!," screams the angry voice of Lauren through the door. The succubus sighs as she leans forward and unlatches the door. Seconds after hearing the click of the lock, the blonde rushes in taking in the broken mirror and Bo's bloody hand, her expression changing from anger to concern. "Oh Bo, what did you do?" the doctor says, in a gentle soothing tone as she wets a hand towel and starts cleaning the brunette's injured hand.

A loud knocking on the rooms door, startles both women. "Hey, Is everything all right in there? I'm in the room next door and heard the sound of smashing glass, would you like me to get the manager?" says a distinctly gruff male voice from the other side of the door. Lauren sighs getting up from her position on the tub next to Bo, the blonde gives her an aggrieved look before heading to open the door. The doctor unlocks and opens the door to reveal a middle aged man, with salt and pepper hair and a three day shadow. He looked like a lumber jack in his blue jeans and red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He sees Bo, over Lauren's shoulder and slips past her without a word. "Are you all right Miss?"

The blonde stiffens when she notices the change in Bo's demeanor. Lauren watches as Bo stands, stepping forward to meet Mr. Lumber Jack with a small smile. "Oh, I just had a little accident, I will be fine in just a moment," she purrs, reaching out with her uninjured hand and infusing a healthy dose of her power into the man's forearm. The doctor watches as all the tension leaves the man's shoulders as he relaxes from the brunette's seductive touch. Then with renewed glowing eyes, the succubus closes the rest of the distance and steps on the tips of her toes to engage the lumber jack in a kiss. Lauren witnesses the chi begin to flow from the good Samaritan. After about thirty seconds Bo pulls back, pausing to whisper something in the man's ear before sitting back on the edge of the tub. Mr. Lumber Jack, nods at Bo before turning around and heading towards the blonde with a content smile plastered across his face. "You have yourselves a good night, ladies." And with those parting words he is gone, Lauren closes and relocks the door before pressing her forehead against it.

Bo looks down at her hand, flexing her fingers. All the cuts were gone there was only a slight hint of bruising remaining, she smiles for a moment, before she realises that Lauren hasn't come back and is still standing at the door.

"_Shit," _she thinks to herself. "Lauren, are you angry?" Bo approaches the still form of the doctor slowly. "Lauren?"...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Have a great weekend.**

**xxoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Lauren?"

The blonde turns away from the smooth wood of the door and faces the uncertain form of the succubus. She sighs, and walks to the foot of the bed and sits down. _"You should know by now that things with Bo never go smoothly," _Miss sensible points out to the frustrated blonde. Bo approaches cautiously taking her place beside the object of her desires and corresponding control issues. "Show me your hand," Lauren says, holding out her own. The brunette places her almost completely healed hand, into the doctors warm outstretched palm. "Remarkable," she mutters as she runs her fingers over Bo's knuckles.

"So are you pissed at me, for healing?" The succubus asks, searching the blondes face for a hint on what she is thinking.

"I'm a little angry but mostly I'm... jealous," Lauren responds matter of factly, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She really wasn't enjoying the "lets blurt out everything we feel" part of the fae whammy. She clamps her lips tightly together horrified at admitting to being jealous.

"How could you possibly be jealous of a middle aged man in a flannel shirt?" Bo asks incredulously. "It was just a kiss and my lips barely grazed him," she continues, unable to understand the blondes reaction.

Lauren laughs at the brunette's words, "I'm not jealous of Mr Lumber Jack, I'm jealous that you fed from him instead of taking what you needed from me. I mean he was human right, why would you heal from him, when I could provide you with the same medicine and look better doing it. Your needs as a succubus is a part of who you are, I don't understand why you hold that significant part of yourself away from me. Have I ever made you feel that you should be ashamed of it, Bo?"

The brunette cups Lauren's face with her hands. "You are the one who helped me come to terms with who I am,Lauren, you made me feel special. I will never be able to express my gratitude for what you did for me. If it wasn't for your shots, I would still be unable to control my urges enough to even feed from humans without killing them."

"That's right you have the control to feed from humans now, but you have never once fed from me and that makes me feel like you don't think I am strong enough to be what you need. Now don't get me wrong, I know that I would never be enough to sustain you, Bo, not even a fae is capable of that. But I don't want you to hold back with me, you shouldn't have to." Bo shakes her head at the doctors words.

"Lauren, it's not like I haven't thought about tasting your chi, I have dreamed about it many times, believe me," the succubus explains, shivering from just the thought of feeding from the blonde sitting beside her. "That first night we spent together, I told you I didn't want to hurt you, and I meant it. The way I feel about you makes my desire to feed from you ten times more powerful than anyone else with an above average aura. It took every ounce of restraint I had, not to feed from you that night and I think the only way I managed that was because we took it slow. You saw me earlier tonight the more aggressive you are, the harder it is for me to keep my control. I don't see you as food, you mean so much more than that." Bo looks deeply into Lauren's eyes, "I hope that will be enough for you because it is all I can offer right now."

"I trust you, Bo, implicitly. I think that our feelings for each other would strengthen your control. I think it is like the lure of the forbidden fruit, if you remove the temptation, the craving for it will subside," the doctor explains rationally.

"So you are saying that the reason I am having so much trouble keeping a lid on my control is because I am denying myself of something that I truly desire...you...your essence." The succubus, looks at Lauren thoughtfully. "Do you really think so?"

"It's just a hypothesis, I have spent a lot of time thinking about and studying you and your nature, since meeting you."

"So you think about me a lot, do you, doctor?" the brunette says, her eyes twinkling.

Lauren smiles, "That depends," she responds.

"On what?"

"On whether you think about me as well," the blonde replies, as she leans in closer and kisses Bo softly on her parted lips." The succubus responds to the embrace, deepening the kiss as she wraps her arms around the doctor pulling her closer.

"You are very rarely out of my thoughts," says the aroused brunette breaking the kiss and whispering in Lauren's ear. "I would like to try."

"Try what?"

"I would like to taste the forbidden fruit, doctor. Your theory makes sense to me, so I would like to try, if you are willing. I am not as hungry any more, so I think I may be able to manage it without killing you." Bo pulls back from Lauren's long slender neck, to gaze into her desire darkened eyes. "I hadn't fed for about a week, the Lumber Jack was my first meal in a while," the succubus confesses, with an awkward smile. "I haven't been in the best mood lately, because I missed you and I was too stubborn to make the first move to reconcile.

Lauren stands up, pulling the brunette up with her and steps into her arms. "Why don't we just go to bed and see what happens? If you feel confident to try, great, if not, that's okay too. Does that sound good?" The blonde eases Bo's leather jacket off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and starts kissing her way up and down the succubus' neck and collar bone.

"Yeah okay...that sounds good," Bo gasps breathlessly, as Lauren's hands undo the button of her black jeans and slides down the zipper.

"You are mine to do with as I please tonight, Bo, understand? Right now I am the predator and you are my prey. The only reason to stop is if it becomes too overwhelming for you, control wise, is that understood. I will not be denied, this is about what I need, nothing more." The internal muscles between Bo's thighs contract at the blondes statement and the dark intense look that comes with it. Her already wet and aching centre causes her to suck in a shuddering breath, as the need to be touched by this beautiful creature before her increases ten fold. Bo raises her arms above her head as Lauren slides her tight black v-neck up and over the brunette's head and tosses it aside. The succubus' breath hitches as the blonde begins to caress the newly exposed flesh of her flat stomach with her mouth and tongue, while expert fingers fondle Bo's generous breasts through her sheer black brassiere.

"God, Lauren, what are you doing to me?" the succubus rasps, as the kisses begin to move south towards her throbbing hot sex, and hands pull tight black denim down over toned quivering thighs.

"Whatever I want," growls the blonde in response, as she eases the brunette's panties agonisingly slow off her hips and down her legs to land on top of the jeans bunched around the woman's ankles. Bo had never succumbed complete control with a sexual partner before in her life, she was always the aggressor, the one to lead the way. Being at the mercy of the goddess kneeling in front of her was causing the brunette to become completely undone and she hadn't even touched the blonde yet. The succubus lets out a cry as Lauren's mouth and tongue dive between her hot wet folds, tasting the desire within. Bo fights to stay upright as the ministrations of the blonde between her legs, send her crashing over the edge and is hit with an intense orgasm that washes over and through her, causing her knees to buckle from the impact. Losing the battle to stay standing, Bo falls to her knees in front of her lover, who's mouth is covered with her desire and is taking short rapid breaths. The brunette kisses Lauren hard tasting herself as she plunders the blondes mouth with her own. Coming up for air several minutes later Bo hugs the still fully clothed doctor tightly, burying her face into Lauren's neck as quiet tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

On the floor they stay for quite sometime Bo crying softly, the blonde stroking her hair, cooing softly in her ear. Lauren is surprised by the brunette's outburst, she had never witnessed this kind of vulnerability from the woman cradled in her arms. Obviously she wasn't the only one who bottled certain things away.

Lauren pulls away from Bo to look into her eyes, she kisses them gently before also placing a soft kiss onto her full delicious lips. "What's with the water works? Where is my tough as nails succubus?" the blondes asks, smiling softly at the tear streaked brunette in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little overwhelmed," Bo replies, with an embarrassed smile of her own. "Everything with you is so much more intense, it's breathtaking but it is also...***shrugs**, it makes my heart ache... Lauren, I think I am in love with you." Bo looks almost frightened as she says the words, uncertainty about the blondes reaction causing her to hold her breath.

"Do you think or do you know, Bo?" the doctor asks, sitting back onto her heels, her gaze never leaving the dark serious orbs of the brunette sitting in front of her.

"I'm in love with you, Lauren, and it scares the hell out of me." There she said it, _"That wasn't so bad was it?" _the succubus think to herself. _"That depends, we don't know if she feels the same way, it could hurt really bad if she doesn't," _Bo's subconscious replies, none to gently. Lauren doesn't say a word and instead gets to her feet. Bo looks down into her lap crestfallen at the lack of response from the blonde, _"Fuck! What have I done? I'm so bloody stupid, why didn't I just keep that to myself."_ Bo feels a fresh batch of tears welling in her eyes, she blinks furiously trying to stop the flow before they fall. Lauren reaches down clutching the brunette by her elbows and pulls gently encouraging the succubus to stand. Bo gets to her feet and allows Lauren to lead her back to the queen sized bed. The blonde grabs one of the folded robes off the bed and hands it to the brunette, who puts it on quietly before putting her focus back on Lauren, waiting for her to either profess her feelings in return or crush her very soul by rejecting her.

"It would have been so much easier, if you hadn't told me that," Lauren says, as she gazes at Bo's despondent and dis-heartened face. "Because I was fine thinking that it was only me that felt that way and now that you have just declared your feelings towards me, I am going to have to tell you things that have the ability to completely destroy...us."

"You feel the same way?" Bo questions, confused by the sadness in the doctors eyes.

"Bo, I love you more than you could possibly comprehend. But there are things you don't know about me, and I was prepared to love you without you loving me in return...but this... the fact that you love me too...arghh. Why does this have to be so hard. I am so afraid that if I tell you about me and the circumstances that caused me to become a slave to the light...that you will hate me and leave me all over again. I don't know if my heart can take it," Lauren explains, the understanding and loving look coming from the succubus causing her to bow her head and look at her hands.

Bo cups a hand under Lauren's chin forcing her to look at her. "Tell me," she says softly...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing ;)**

**xxoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"And that is how I became ward of The Ash," Lauren concludes, grateful that Bo hadn't interrupted her while she confessed her story of how she became associated with the fae and their crazy existence. The blonde watches quietly as a myriad of emotions flicker across her beautiful features, she had no idea what revealing her last big secret would do to the already strained and tenuous condition of their relationship. But the doctor knew that if her and Bo decided to pursue this dangerous path, it had to be clear of all obstacles. She wouldn't let it be her secrets that ended whatever this was between them. The brunette looks into her lovers soulful chestnut coloured eyes, and gets lost in the depths of emotion that are to be found within, she blinks rapidly to break the connection. Bo tries to think of the best way to broach this new obstacle that the doctor had just laid out before her.

"Why did you tell me that, Lauren? Are you trying to scare me away, to anger me into walking out that door and never looking back?" the succubus asks, a frown creasing her brow. "Because if that was your goal, you are going to have to do a lot better than that. Now that I know that you return my feelings, there is no way that I will give you up without a fight.

Lauren looks at the succubus, shock evident on her face, "No that isn't why I told you! Though I would understand if you did walk out that door and never looked back, what we are doing is forbidden Bo, it's one of the fae's most sacred and enforced laws, you saw what The Dark did to Lou-Anne. I told you because, your trust in me was shattered when I came to you that night, I want that trust back Bo and telling you about Nadia and how I came to be with The Light was the only other secret from my past that could impact us from rebuilding that trust again."

"I don't care about the fae's stupid laws, Lauren, they don't apply to me," Bo responds, in irritation.

"They apply to me, Bo! If my relationship with you ever overshadows or compromises my usefulness, The Ash would not hesitate to put me down, to make an example of me," the blonde explains, trying to convey the danger of pursuing this love affair.

"What happens if...Nadia...umm gets better and wakes up, do you get your freedom?" Bo asks, her eyes filling with hope as she utters the word freedom.

"No ,Bo, I'm sorry but I agreed to a life time of servitude in exchange for The Lights vast resources to save Nadia," the doctor chokes out the words getting suck in her throat.

Bo looks down at her hands, unable to keep eye contact with the blonde sitting beside her. "You must love ..Nadia..very much to sacrifice your life in order to save her," the brunette whispers, as salty water begins to well in her eyes at the immense love these two women must of shared.

Lauren's heart clenches in her chest at the succubus' words, she hated seeing Bo in pain and hearing about her comatose girlfriend must be causing her quite a bit of hurt. "While my love for Nadia played a big part in agreeing to The Ash's offer it was guilt that caused me to sign on the dotted line. If I hadn't insisted she go on this grand adventure to the Congo with me, she would never have fallen ill and would be off living her life, with or without me."

"What will happen, if you finally figure out how to wake her up? What would that mean for me...us?" The succubus continues to keep her head down as the tears finally slip free and roll down her cheeks. She was not prone to crying, she had never been close enough to anyone in a long time to instigate being vulnerable enough to cry in front of someone else. Yes, she had cried alone plenty of times over the years, every time she took a life she had mourned them. But Lauren had opened her up to the possibility of loving someone and having that love returned willingly, and the thought of losing it pierced her heart and soul painfully.

"I would have to let her go, she does not know about the fae and would be given false memories and sent away. I had to come to terms with that a long time ago, the love I have for her is there, but it is for the time we shared together before she got sick. I dedicated my life to the fae and with that I shut my heart down, resigned to never love again. And I was content with my decision until a sexy leather clad woman found her way onto my examination table." Lauren smiles, as Bo raises her head at the blondes words, a small smirk crosses the brunette's face as she remembers the first time she met the doctor.

"If I had known that getting examined by a doctor was that erotic, I would have done it a lot sooner," the succubus responds with a little laugh as she wipes at her face with the sleeve of the terry cloth robe she is wearing.

"Well I would like to think that I had something to do with the...um...eroticism of the very unprofessional examination. I couldn't believe the things you had me thinking while I was trying to give you your exam," the doctor replies embarrassed, a blush flushing her cheeks.

Bo's grin gets wider seeing the sexy blonde blush in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, you had everything to do with it, your aura was lit up like a Christmas tree. You had so much repressed sexual energy flowing off you that it was incredibly difficult to not respond to your searching fingers. I think I wanted you even then, you have enthralled me since the moment we met, Lauren."

"I felt the same way, I knew that I wanted to touch you again, though I fought hard to resist it," Lauren responds truthfully.

Bo's eyes are now ablaze with desire as she ogles the blondes body with renewed hunger and lust. Lauren rises from her seat on the bed and moves to stand between the brunette's knees. The blonde grabs her black blouse and pulls it up and off in a quick fluid motion. Bo leans in and kisses the exposed flesh of the doctors flat stomach as she reaches behind Lauren's back unclasping her sexy red lace bra and sliding it down her arms. "God, you're beautiful," the succubus whispers, her hands palming the silky mounds of flesh, her fingers pinching and teasing the pert pink nipples. A loud moan escapes Lauren's throat at the sensations assaulting her from the brunette's eager and experienced touch. Bo's hands move from the doctors breasts to glide down her back before cupping and squeezing Lauren's ass through the red leather of her pants. The succubus circles each of Lauren's dark desire hardened nipples with the tip of her tongue before sucking the left breast into her mouth, causing the blonde to shudder from her touch.

Lauren grips the brunette's head, fingers tangling in her long mane of silky hair and pulls her away from her breast to engage her in a deep frenzied kiss. The succubus moans as the doctors tongue plunges into her mouth exploring every inch of it. Bo clutches the front of the leather pants, popping the button open and lowering the zip, before seeking access to the treasure to be found inside. Lauren gasps into the succubus' mouth at the first intimate touch against her ready core. The brunette moans at the wetness of Lauren's sex, relishing just how ready the doctor was for her touch.

"Please, Bo...I need to feel you inside of me," the blonde manages to whisper against the succubus' lips, before engaging her in another heated embrace. Bo does as she is told circling the woman's engorged clit once more before moving through her slick folds and thrusting two fingers into her ready opening. Lauren cries out at the intense pleasure of the brunette's fingers pumping into her heat in quick, hard thrusts, the blonde thrusting her hips forward driving the digits as deep as they could go.

Bo feels her hunger rise as the blonde gets closer and closer to climax, letting go of her last tether of control, she allows her power and hunger to surface. With bright azure eyes the succubus takes her first ever taste of Lauren's life force. As she tugs gently coaxing it out slowly to savour the bitter sweet energy that starts to trickle down her throat, both women moan together at the extraordinary pleasure that the exchange brings. The succubus administers several more thrusts and a pulse of power from her deeply buried finger tips to push Lauren over the precipice and into oblivion. The blondes internal muscles pulse and tighten against Bo's submerged fingers, her entire body quaking with the intensity of her climax. The doctor grips the brunette's shoulders tightly as her legs threaten to collapse under her weight. She takes several deep shaky breaths as she tries to regain control of her lower extremities. Bo gently eases her hand out of Lauren's pants, and sucks on her fingers tasting the blondes desire, before seeking out her lovers mouth for another passionate kiss.

Ten minutes later, Bo is sitting under the covers watching as Lauren removes the rest of her remaining clothing and then climbs in to join her in the large bed. It was the early hours of the morning now and the long and trying day had finally caught up with both women. Bo moves closer to Lauren her body melding into her side and rests her head on the blondes shoulder. "Lauren?"

"Hmm?" the sleepy woman mumbles in response to her name.

"Did you feel it?" the succubus asks, snuggling more into her lovers warm embrace.

"When you fed from me?"

"Yeah, did you feel it?" Bo asks, wanting to make sure the blonde was okay.

Lauren leans down and kisses Bo softly on the forehead before responding. "Yes, I felt it, it was one of the most amazing sensations I have ever experienced. Did you find it difficult to stop?"

"It was not as hard as I thought it was going to be. Your chi tastes amazing by the way and I would love it if you would share it with me again, sometime," the succubus responds, unable to stop the shiver of anticipation that runs through her entire being at the thought of tasting this wonderful woman beside her again.

"Hmm I would really like that as well, but you have well and truly worn me out. Do you mind if we get some sleep?" the blonde murmurs into Bo's hair, already close to succumbing to her exhaustion.

"Sure, no rush we have all the time in the world," responds the succubus, she leans in and give Lauren a kiss full of promise, before wrapping her arms around her lover and closing her eyes waiting for sleep to find her too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter it always makes my day to read them :)**

**xxoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Lauren lay in the early morning light, staring at the gorgeous creature sleeping peacefully, the succubus' toned body pressed flush against her, an arm and leg draped across her, keeping her in place. It felt amazing to actually wake up in the brunette's arms. That hadn't happened the first time they were together and she hadn't realised just how much she had needed it. Bo gave her an overwhelming feeling of protection and love that the doctor hadn't known she had missed until the succubus had come into her life. _"Don't let us get too deeply attached, you know there is no future with Bo, it's impossible...so stop torturing yourself...us," her nagging sensible self says in a serious warning tone._

The doctors shakes her head, as if to rid herself of the internal voice within. "It's a little late for that advice, don't you think? I need her in my life, a life without Bo would be like a world without oxygen. I couldn't let her go, even if I wanted to. I have her love, nothing else matters," she thinks back, wishing her responsible, logical side would just piss off and let her enjoy this moment, before it all comes crashing down around her.

"I can feel you thinking, doctor," the brunette mumbles, as she slowly blinks her eyes from sleep and grins at the woman that she is holding captive with her body. "Good morning, am I crushing you?" Bo asks, taking in the Sleep Tousled Lauren and deciding, that this Lauren was right up there with After Hours Lauren and Sexy Lab Coat Lauren.

The blonde gives Bo a huge loving smile, "No, you can stay this way as long as you like. You will hear no complaints from me," she says, caressing Bo's cheek and then running her fingers through the fae's dark luscious locks. Lauren glances over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, a small frown creasing her brow. _"We are supposed to be in the lab right now, genius! What the hell are you going to do?"_

"What is it," enquires Bo, noticing the change in the blondes demeanor, the pads of her fingers smoothing out the lines on her lovers forehead.

"I'm supposed to be in the lab, right now."

"Oh," the brunette says, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I am going to need you to release me from this delicious hold you have me in," Lauren says, crestfallen at the prospect. Bo reluctantly disentangles herself from her beloved, so that the doctor is able to slide out from under the covers giving the succubus a magnificent look at the blonde in all of her glory.

"Hmm lovely," the succubus purrs, her head flooding with the possibilities of what she would like to do with the flesh being exhibited before her. Bo watches as Lauren grabs the discarded robe that she had been wearing last night and watches her shrug into it and tying the belt closed, spoiling the brunette's view. The doctor then grabs the discarded car keys from their place on the chair and then proceeds towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

Lauren looks back across her shoulder from her spot by the now open door. "I'll be right back, I left my phone in the car," she answers, giving Bo a reassuring smile before disappearing from view. The succubus jumps up, and heads towards the window so that she can keep an eye on Lauren, not wanting to let the woman out of her sight, she ignores the goosebumps that cover her naked form as the chill from the open door caresses her skin.

Lauren re-enters the room a couple of minutes later, amusement shining in her eyes at the sight of Bo naked and standing by the window, "I said I would be right back, Bo! Were you worried I was just going to take off in nothing but this robe?" The blonde notices the goose pimples covering her lovers body and grabs the other robe and tosses it to her. "Put that on before you freeze to death, it's cold out," she says, shutting the door and relocking it.

"I don't know why I got up, I just didn't want to let you out of my sight," the succubus responds, a little embarrassed. "Who knew I would be the clingy type!" Bo frowns a little at the revelation, "though it only seems to be with you," the brunette says, shrugging her shoulders. Lauren laughs, and gives Bo a kiss on the cheek, before stepping back and grabbing her phone from the clutch purse she is holding. She raises a finger to her lips letting Bo know that she needed her to be silent during the call she was about to make. The succubus nods in understanding and watches Lauren start dialling, curiosity written across her face.

Dialling the familiar number of the lab, Lauren waits for one of her subordinates to pick up at the other end. "Hi Dave, this is Dr. Lewis. I'm afraid I wont be able to come in today...Yeah...***coughs**...I seem to have ***coughs again**...sorry...woken up feeling quite poorly this morning," Lauren says, trying to make her voice sound rough and scratchy. "Yeah I think I will just curl back up in bed, ***she glances in Bo's direction and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively**...and get some rest ***coughs again for good measure...**thanks Dave, call if something really urgent comes up. Other than that it would be good if... ***cough *cough**...I am not disturbed. Okay...Thanks...I will...Bye." The doctor hangs up and laughs at the incredulous look on the succubus' features. "What,"Lauren asks, as she continues to giggle.

"That was a masterful performance Dr. Lewis, I almost believed it," Bo responds, marvelling at this cheeky, bad ass version of Lauren Lewis. "So what would you like to do first, now that you have been paroled for the day?"

"First I think we should clean up the mess you made with the mirror, so that I can get to the tub without cutting my feet to shreds and then I think you should join me for a soak in that tub," the blonde responds. Bo had never seen Lauren so relaxed and care free, it was nice to see the doctor not so weighed down by the burdens that she had to carry day in and day out.

"I'll clean up the glass! You just get back into bed and relax, you are sick remember," the brunette says playfully, slapping Lauren on the ass as she saunters past her. "Think about what else you would like to do today...BESIDES THAT!," she says, as the blondes aura flares to life, making Bo squint and she shivers at the look of unadulterated lust that fills Lauren's light brown orbs. The succubus takes a moment to recover from the delicious warmth that erupts from between her legs at Laurens indiluted sexual desires, before continuing her journey to the bathroom. "So what else would you like to do today, besides the obvious," Bo asks, as she begins to pick up the pieces of shattered mirror scattered across the floor and in the sink and starts placing the shards into the small bin the room provided.

"I saw a diner across the street, when I went down to grab my purse. We could grab a huge breakfast to fuel us up for the marathon sex session I am going to put you through today. I hope you will be able to keep up with me...I have a lot of stamina you know!" Lauren smiles, enjoying the playful banter that they do so well. She hadn't had this type of companionship in so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone to just socialise with. She hadn't felt this free since before she set off to the congo all those years ago. "How can I possibly go back to just being ignored by the dozens of fae that I spend the majority of her time with and then going home to an empty apartment after experiencing this wonderful feeling of domestic bliss. God I really don't think I can! What am I going to do?" the blonde muses, as she watches Bo clean up the mess she made the previous night.

"_You are going to get us killed, you know that right?" sensible Lauren screams, unable to hold her tongue any longer._

"And I thought I told you to SHUT UP!," she yells back internally . "Just let me enjoy this while it lasts...please. You know I won't get this opportunity again."

"_Fine! But don't say that I didn't warn you," Miss Buzz Kill responds, before going back to the room in the back of the doctors mind and slamming the door behind her. _

Lauren is jolted out of her internal struggle by Bo's hands cupping the doctors long elegant face, "Our tub awaits us, my dear," the brunette whispers, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, not caring whatsoever about morning breath before leading her beloved by the hand towards the bathroom eager to get this day off to a fantastic start.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading.**

**Until next next time, Have a great day.**

**xxoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"God I'm starving! I feel like I could eat a horse! You really know how to work up a girls appetite." Bo says, sliding into a red vinyl booth in the corner. Making herself at home, the succubus gets comfortable, leaning back into the soft back rest, and throwing her arms out positioning them along the head rest, oblivious to the dozen sets of eyes drinking in her every movement. These eyes include the blondes as she follows behind the succubus watching the woman move with fluid graceful strides and oozing sex appeal, a smile tugs at Lauren's mouth, with the knowledge that everyone in this diner coveted what she already had in her possession.

The doctor slips into the booth across from the brunette noticing the slight look of disappointment crossing Bo's exquisite features as she does. "I was hoping you would sit over here next to me," she pouts, thrusting out her bottom lip adorably.

"Sitting here gives me a better view," Lauren replies with a small chuckle. The succubus shifts her position, placing her arms on the black and white checkered formica table, she leans forwards giving Lauren a spectacular view of her cleavage.

"Hows that?" the succubus says, giving the blonde a lascivious wink and grins as she witnesses the woman's aura flare up. The blonde opens her mouth in response but is interrupted by the appearance of their waitress.

"What can I get for you this fine, fine morning?" says the pretty girl with fiery red hair, as she pops the gum she is chewing. Lauren looks up to see that the woman's gaze is locked onto Bo and that it is not the morning she thinks is fine, but the brunette that she thinks is mighty fine. The blonde switches her gaze to Bo and finds her staring right back into her eyes, the succubus not even acknowledging the servers presence.

"What would you like to order, Babe?" Bo asks, unable to look at anything besides the luminescent beauty of the woman she loves. The blonde blushes with the unwavering attention the succubus is giving her, nobody else has ever made her feel so seen and desired in her entire life. She didn't know if it was because of what Bo was or if it was just the woman herself, but Lauren felt exposed by the penetrating hungry look coming from the brunette, as if she could see into her very soul. "Earth to Lauren. What do you want to eat?" Bo says again, with a knowing smile and mischievous twinkling eyes, letting the doctor know that the brunette knew precisely what her undivided attention was doing to her.

Lauren blinks several times as if coming out of a trance, finally able to rip her eyes from Bo, she give her attention to the patiently waiting redhead. "Umm I think I'll have the 'Big Muther Trucker Breakfast' with an extra serving of bacon and a cup of strong coffee," the blonde orders, frowning a little as the waitress continues to ignore her. She looks back at Bo, with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds great, I'll have the same," the succubus says, reaching over and taking one of Lauren's hands and bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. Instead of releasing her hold the succubus starts rubbing the back of the doctors hand in circles adding a little flux of energy to the caress with the pad of her thumb. Lauren's breath hitches at the influx of desire as it washes through her body, her eyes shut as she presses her legs together as need begins to build at the apex between her thighs.

"All right, I'll bring the coffee right out, food will be about ten minutes," the waitress says, her voice sounding a little irritated at being ignored by the brunette. Lauren gives the redhead a sweet condescending smile when she glowers down at her, before leaving the two women alone.

The blonde lets out a moan as Bo pulses her again, sending another jolt of lust straight to her core. "Jesus, Bo, stop!" Lauren gasps, pulling her hand away. "You're insatiable, wasn't what we just did in the bath enough to get you through breakfast?"

Bo shrugs unapologetically, "What can I say, you bring out the beast in me. You are like my own personal brand of heroin and I want me another hit."

The blonde grimaces a little at the succubus comparing her to heroin. "I don't know if I like being compared to an illicit drug that tears families apart and kills people, Bo."

"Sorry that was a bad analogy, but you get what I'm saying. I don't think I will ever get tired of looking at you and...touching you." Bo pauses and frowns for a moment as the realisation comes that they would both have to go back to the real world soon and that she was loathing the thought of letting Lauren go back to the compound and being treated like a slave.

Lauren watches as the brunette gets lost in thought, a troubled look crossing her features. The blondes attention is drawn away from the succubus for a moment as there coffee arrives, she gives the waitress a polite nod before refocusing all of her attention on the woman across from her.

"Hey, hey! Where did you go just now?" the blonde enquires, leaning over and cupping Bo's face, forcing her to look at her. The succubus shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the troubling negative thoughts trying to take hold.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," the brunette says, looking out the window not wanting Lauren to see the tears forming in her dark brown eyes.

Lauren sighs a frustrated sigh, "Bo! Talk to me. Please tell me what made you go from horny to forlorn in three point five seconds."

The succubus' shoulders slump as she continues to avoid Lauren's gaze by staring out the window. "I don't want this to end, but it's going to. We can't stay here forever. And what if things are different between us when this 'gift' finishes running its course? Are you going to close yourself down again emotionally and shut me out?" Bo's voice sounded so small and uncertain that Lauren felt her heart tug painfully inside her chest. The blonde gets up and moves around the table to slide in beside the brunette.

"I hope that things won't change too much when this thing dissipates in a few days, but we can't do anything about that till it happens. Can we please not linger on what may happen and just enjoy what is evolving between us right now...please." The succubus grabs a napkin from the dispenser on the table and wipes at the tears that had managed to escape down her cheeks before turning her face around to meet Lauren's deep soulful eyes. The blonde leans in and kisses the brunette softly on her lips, trying to put everything she is feeling into the embrace. "It won't be like before Bo, I promise," the blonde whispers in Bo's ear as she hugs the succubus hard against her.

"How do you know?"

"I know because...you told me you love me and that is all I ever wanted to hear from you," Lauren says, taking the brunette's face in her hands and kissing her again in a deeper more urgent kiss. The two women are jolted apart by the sound a couple of plates being put less than gently onto the table.

"Here you go, enjoy it before it gets cold," says Miss jealous redhead, before stalking away.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Lauren says with a chuckle, as she picks up her fork and starts to attack the plate of food in front of her. "Mm... this is delicious," the blonde says, between mouthfuls.

"Mmm and so are you," Bo says, giving the doctors thigh a squeeze under the table as she takes another bite of crispy bacon. "And why wouldn't the waitress like you?" the brunette asks in confusion.

"Well since coming over to take our order, Miss Fiery Redhead over there has been trying to get your attention," Lauren says in explanation to the oblivious succubus.

"What redhead?" Bo queries, looking up from her half devoured breakfast, and looking across the diner to the staring green eyes of the young waitress behind the counter. She drops the pot of coffee she is carrying when Bo finally meets her eyes, splashing the front of her apron. The redhead rushes of into the back of the diner in embarrassment, causing Lauren to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Are you really that unaware of the effect you have on people?" Lauren asks incredulously, her attention returning to the still confused brunette sitting beside her. "I wonder if when you were a teenager and you were at a party if at least one poor infatuated girl would leave the room crying if you didn't give them the time of day." Lauren watches Bo curiously, as her mind drifts back to her teenage years. "I mean... even at say sixteen, you would have had the latent powers of a succubus even if the actual need to feed hadn't presented itself yet. Did you make all the girls cry Bo, without even realising it?" The blonde laughs at the stricken look on Bo's face.

"I just presumed it was the typical teenage drama of high school, there were always girls running of crying or getting into fights. Though everyone was always really eager to play spin the bottle with me," Bo says with a big grin. "And I was the only one who ever went into the closet with boys and girls for seven minutes of heaven. Though I just thought it was a combination of alcohol and lowered inhibitions, it never occurred to me that I was the reason. And on Valentine's day I used to get dozens of valentines cards and gifts shoved into my locker, I just presumed that they were a practical joke and threw them away. I think I even got a lot more um attention than I should have from a few of my teachers. Wow! I am seeing my high school years in a whole new light now, doctor. "

"Yeah, I bet you are," the doctor says with a shake of her head, as she mops up the runny egg yolk off her plate with a piece of toast. Lauren finishes off her coffee and indicates with a raised hand that she would like a refill, from their waitress that had just re-emerged from the back in a new apron.

The girl glares at Lauren as she makes her way over with the pot of coffee. The blonde sees the evil little smirk come over the waitresses face, just as she pretends to trip splashing the doctors front with the thankfully hot but not scalding liquid. "What the hell! You little bitch! You did that on purpose," the blonde yells, sliding out of the booth and getting in the now frightened girls face and grabbing a fist full of her apron.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," the redhead whimpers, regret evident at what she had done. Bo comes along side the blonde placing her hands onto the ones gripping the girls apron, pulling gently but firmly she encourages, Lauren to release her hold. An older version of the waitress rushes over, to help Bo gain some control of the situation.

"Ruby! I don't know what has gotten into you today, honestly."

"I know exactly what's gotten into Ruby," Lauren thinks, as she tries to calm herself down focusing on the feel of Bo's hands gripping her own.

"Go out back and grab a mop to clean this mess up now," the older redhead demands scowling at the young girl.

"Yes Mama." She looks at Lauren, "Sorry," she mutters again, her face flushing with shame, before she rushes off to find a mop.

Ruby's mother, turns her attention towards the blonde, face full of apologies. "I am so sorry Miss. Are you hurt, did the coffee burn you?," she enquires, fussing at the blondes top, trying to pull it up to see if any damage had been done. Lauren pulls her hands free from Bo's grip placing them on the fussing woman's hands stopping her from lifting her top and exposing her to the ogling crowd.

"I'm a doctor, the coffee was hot, but not hot enough to burn me through the material of my shirt," Lauren explains, trying to calm the older woman in front of her. "It was the shock of it more than anything else," she says in a soothing tone watching the redhead finally calm down. "Though I will need to buy some new clothes," the blonde mutters, pulling the sodden material away from her skin, and wringing some of the excess liquid from it. "So if we could just get the check, so that we can go, that would be great."

The older woman raises her hands in protest, "Oh no, please after the mess Ruby has made there is no way I am allowing you to pay for your meal, it's the least I can do."

"Well that's very kind of you," the blonde responds, giving the woman a genuine smile, her anger almost completely gone. "The food was delicious by the way, I will mention it to all of my friends."

"Well that is very kind of you to say, after getting covered from head to toe in a pot of coffee. I again give you my humblest apologies for my daughters clumsiness."

"Oh it's fine really, all is forgiven. But if you don't mind I would really like to go and get out of these wet clothes," says the doctor, thankful that her pants were leather and weren't denim or some other more porous material. Lauren grabs Bo by the hand and drags her towards the exit, the brunette stops the blonde once they are out of view of the gawking patrons inside of the diner.

"Are you really all right? Let me see," the succubus says voice full of concern as she lifts up the damp material and crouches down looking for any signs that the coffee had burnt Lauren's smooth milky skin. The doctor shivers at the succubus' gentle touch, as she gives the slightly pink tinged skin a couple of quick kisses before rising up to look into Lauren's chestnut brown eyes. "You were totally going to deck that waitress," Bo says, with a smirk.

"She did it on purpose you know, bitch was totally jealous," Lauren responds eyes darkening.

The succubus laughs, "Yeah well she almost wet herself, when you jumped up in her face looking ready to kill her."

"I wish I had actually hit her, now all I am is wet and uncomfortable. Hitting her would have made me feel better," the blonde grumbles, hating the way her top was all clingy and cold against her skin.

Bo leans in and gives Lauren a kiss, "Come on, lets take a stroll down main street and see if we can get you some new clothes to wear, but first..." The brunette grabs her girlfriends hand and pulls her into a small gap between the diner and a green grocer. Using her body as a screen from the street, Bo shakes out of her leather jacket, "Take your top off, and put this on," the succubus says, indicating the jacket now held out in front of her. Lauren peels the damp top up and over her head and tosses it on the ground by her feet. She then grabs the jacket from the mesmerised fae, who is licking her lips as she takes in sight of the half naked blonde and slips the still warm leather jacket on and zipping it up. "Are you more comfortable now?"

"Yes this is much better, thank you, my hero," Lauren says, pretending to swoon. The two woman step back into the street and start making their way hand in hand down main street looking into the various store fronts. "I don't have much money on me Bo, we may need to visit an op-shop because I think that is all I can afford," Lauren says wondering what types of clothes would be available in a tiny little town like this. "I am probably going to end up in an old lady blouse or something."

Bo laughs before pulling Lauren into a small store filled with an assortment of different styles of clothing, "That's the best thing about having a drop dead gorgeous succubus as a girlfriend. I can get you anything you want," the brunette says, with a wink and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Anything I want?" Lauren says, grabbing Bo by the hips and giving her a deep hungry kiss.

"Anything," the succubus repeats breathlessly, eyes dark with desire. Grabbing several pairs of jeans and a couple of T-shirts, Bo begins walking with purpose towards the changing rooms in the back. "I think I'm going to have to see you try these on," the brunette purrs, her voice and demeanor indicating that she won't be entering the changing room alone...

* * *

**Author's note: I am still having so much fun writing this, even though I am just winging it now :) Anyway I will probably alternate between Prophecy and this one now, so hopefully I won't get them confused. Anyway enjoy and please read and review.**

**xxoo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Um Bo?" Lauren says, holding up the pair of jeans that the brunette had thrust into her arms as she closed the curtain to the fitting room behind them.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" The blonde asks, as she tries to keep from laughing and looks pointedly at the succubus.

"What! NO! Why would you say that," Bo responds, eyes wide with shock.

Lauren smiles, letting out a little laugh at the instantaneous denial from the succubus. "Because these jeans are two sizes too big for me. Could you grab me a pair that will at least stay up? Or was that the point, easy access?" The doctor says, handing the pair of jeans back to her and giving the still stunned woman, a quick kiss on the lips. Bo shakes her head, she was not used to this playful teasing side of Lauren and while she liked it, the doctor was able to mask her features so well that it was almost impossible to tell when she was being messed with. "Oh and I want boot leg style with the medium waist," Lauren adds, pulling the curtain aside and sending Bo out to get her the right size and style that she wanted.

"Can I get you to try on a pairs of hipsters too? I love your stomach I would love it if you showed it off a little," the succubus asks, laying on one of her most charming smiles. Lauren nods in compliance and watches Bo run off, scouring the display of denim looking for what she needed. The doctor watches the pretty shop girl saunter over to the brunette to offer her assistance finding whatever she is looking for. The brunette starts numbering off the requirements for the jeans Lauren has requested and watches as the little raven haired girl ( she actually looks a little like Kenzi, except for the body. She's dressed in a powder blue sun dress, that shows off her lovely legs and ample bosom.) nods her head and grabs two pairs of denim's, being sure to show off her fine assets while she did. Lauren watches as Bo touches the girl lightly on the arm and the little bit of orange that went with it, she says something else before taking the proffered items of clothing and heading back towards the blonde, her face open and happy.

The shop girl heads back over to the counter and turns up the volume on the ambient dance music that had been playing in the background, the shop flooding with the pulsing energetic beats. Lauren gives Bo a questioning look as she steps back into the small cubicle, pulling the curtain across behind her. "I thought the music may help if we... ahh... get a little vocal during this little fashion show."

"Oh we are mighty confident with ourselves aren't we," the blonde utters, as she laughs at the boldness of the succubus and the hungry look of desire in her eyes.

Lauren unzips the front of Bo's jacket, opening it up a little exposing the lacy red bra underneath, and watches the succubus lick her lips as her eyes rake over her lovers physique. The doctors body responds to the feel of pure unadulterated lust that seems to radiate from the exquisite brunette in front of her. She quivers with anticipation as she pops open the button of her leather pants and slides down the zipper. Lauren slides her own hand into the opening, sliding her fingers under her panties and into the waiting warmth of her sex. The doctors eyes never leave Bo's face, who is in rapture watching the blonde pleasure herself in front of her. The knowledge that they were practically in public, seems to feed Lauren's desire to tease the transfixed immobile succubus and she uses her free hand to palm at her left breast above the thin sheer fabric of her bra tweaking and teasing her hard erect nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Letting out a small moan as she dips her fingers inside a few times before moving back to her swollen button, seems to snap Bo out of her stupor and her eyes flash neon, before returning to her usual dark brown as the vision before her brings her fae nature to the surface.

Lauren shakes her head in denial as Bo takes a small step forward in the small enclosed space of the dressing room. "No touching...yet. Just watch."

The succubus let's out a whimper of protest at the blondes words, but does take a step back. "Will you at least allow me to remove those pants so that I can get a better view?" The doctors gasps again as she moves closer to climax. "Pleeeaaassseee," Bo whispers, stepping in close again her body radiating heat at her untempered desire to touch the magnificent radiant form of the blonde leaning against the wall. Lauren slows her ministrations edging her away from the cusp of orgasm as she gazes into the pleading desperate look on the tormented succubus' features.

"Okay, but hurry; I'm close!" she pants unsteadily, using only the slightest touch on her clitoris in order to idle at her current state of arousal, to give Bo time to undress her lower half. The brunette flashes Lauren a beaming smile as she lowers herself to the floor in order to remove the doctors boots, placing a small kiss on her exposed stomach as she does so. "I said no touching," Lauren rasps, as her eyes follow Bo's every move.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Besides I'm going to have to touch you to take off your clothes," the brunette responds back cheekily, with a wink.

"Smart ass," Lauren chuckles, as she starts to fondle her breast again in order to maintain her waning state of undoing. "Just get on with it or I will finish without you," the blonde warns, realising that Bo was in fact teasing her right back now, trying to turn the tables in this little scenario. Muttering something inaudible under her breath the succubus indicates that Lauren needed to lift her foot so that she could pulls off the mid calf black leather boots. After removing both boots, Bo's hands glide up the sides of Lauren's long exquisite legs, before hooking her fingers under the waistline of the red leather at the blonde's hip bones. Lauren shivers at the feel of Bo's hands at her hips and her face hovering just inches from her own hand cupping her mound, fingers dancing in the wetness within. Lauren hears Bo inhale the scent of her dripping desire and gasps, when two ethereal azure eyes gaze up at her from her position between her legs. "Hurry Bo!" the blonde says, letting out a whimper of her own at the sight of the brunette crouched below her, her eyes blazing with unbridled lust and need.

The succubus yanks the leather pants down in a quick fluid motion, her hands gliding down the heated skin of the doctors quivering legs. Bo breathes in the now overpowering scent of Lauren's desire; she leans forward and kisses the sheer red lace and the hand beneath it. "Come for me baby," Bo whispers, Lauren feeling her breath on the back of her hand, as her fingers begins to move aggressively, circling her engorged button.

"I want to feel you come on my fingers, Lauren, please let me touch you!" The blonde looks deeply into Bo's still glowing eyes, her breath coming out in harsh shallow rasps as she teeters on the edge.

"Yes please," the blonde manages to hiss out between gasps. Bo doesn't hesitate upon hearing Lauren's consent shoving the offending red lace barrier aside with one hand and plunging two fingers deep inside her lovers hot dripping opening with her other, causing the doctor to cry out with surprise and pleasure to the abrupt intrusion. Bo adds another finger filling Lauren up and curling her fingers inside as the blondes internal muscles begin to tighten against her thrusting digits. Sensing the exact moment that Lauren plummets into an all consuming earth shattering orgasm, Bo pulses a healthy dose of desire from her buried fingers, drawing out the blondes climax and relishing the delicious tightening of Lauren's internal muscles against her soaked fingers. Their eyes never leaving one another, the blonde bites on the collar of Bo's leather jacket muffling her cries of pleasure as her legs threaten to collapse. Bo uses her free hand to support the blonde as she slowly recovers from her mind blowing orgasm. Bo pulls out her fingers placing them in her mouth tasting the juices of her lover, as she rises from her crouching position on the floor to come face to face with the woman who has stolen her heart and soul.

"God I love you. You take my breath away," Bo murmurs, staring intently into Lauren's expressive brown eyes, before claiming the woman's mouth with her own to engage in a deep loving meeting of lips and probing, eager tongues, Lauren tasting herself on the succubus' lips.

* * *

After trying on both pairs of jeans and keeping the hipsters on at the behest of her attentive companion, Lauren puts on one of the T-shirts before shrugging Bo's jacket back on. "You go on outside and I will take care of the purchase of the clothes," Bo says, as she gathers the doctors discarded leather pants from the floor and carrying them with the other pair of jeans and top an dumping them onto the counter in front of the smiling shop girl. Lauren pauses uncertainly at the door, looking back at the brunette. "I just don't want another incident like the one at the diner," the succubus claims, answering the blondes unvoiced query.

"Which part? The getting coffee thrown on me or the part where I almost decked the bitch for doing it?" Lauren asks, being sure to make eye contact with the sales girl behind the counter in warning.

"Both!" Bo laughs, crossing the distance giving the blonde a sensual loving kiss and running her hands over Lauren's bare midriff while she was at it. Bo breaks off the delicious contact and opens the door for her girlfriend, slapping her playfully on the ass as the doctor makes her way across the threshold and onto the street. "Be right back," the brunette says with a wink and a wide grin, before making her way back inside the shop to 'pay' for her purchases.

The doctor strolls down the street a little while she waits, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face as she browses over the things displayed in various shop window displays. She had never felt so happy and complete before in her entire life and wished that this day would never end, that her and Bo could stay locked in this moment till the end of time. She felt that nothing could burst this bubble of happiness and excitement, that was until she heard the low gruff voice of one of her least favourite people.

"Are you enjoying your little flight of fancy Doctor?" Dyson asks as he strolls arrogantly towards her a condescending smirk on his face.

"Well I was until you showed up!" Lauren bites back, with as much disdain as she could muster as a feeling of dread roiled in her belly...

* * *

**Author's Note: That seems like the perfect place to stop and regroup I think (insert evil laugh here). I hope you enjoyed that changing room romp, I think I may actually be getting the hang of these sexy time scenes, let me know if you agree ;)**

**I may give you double the pleasure today, I will try to get out a chapter of Prophecy today aswell if my muse is up for it. We will see :)**

**A BIG HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you so very much for taking the few minutes to do so it means a lot. I also say a little thankyou to the lurkers that are out there, I was once like you until I found my voice and started writing and realised just how warm and fuzzy reviews can leave a writer feeling.**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend and hopefully I will be able to come through on the double dose of Doccubus and manage to post a chapter for Prophecy later tonight. Bye for now.**

**xxoo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"So where's Bo? I know she here's; she's all over you," Dyson enquires, as he inhales the smell of sex surrounding the blonde his nostrils flaring and his eyes darkening.

"She's around," Lauren responds nonchalantly and steps a little closer towards Dyson enjoying the way his jaw twitches at her boldness. The scent coming off her from her encounter with Bo in the fitting room would be overwhelming with her invading his person space. The doctor knew that torturing the thousand year old shifter was a risky, stupid, and quite possibly life threatening thing to do, but the enjoyment she was feeling rubbing his nose (forgive the pun) in the fact that she had been with the succubus was too good of a chance to pass up. Lauren smiles in satisfaction when the wolf growls and takes a step back from the intrepid doctor, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Be careful, Lauren!" Dyson says through clenched teeth, as he fights the snarling wolf inside him as it tries to claw it's way to the surface, wanting to slash and bite at the obstacle standing between him and his happiness with Bo.

Lauren senses the danger as she watches the shifter battling with his wolf, but in this moment she wants to push him, to make him see that this weak little human that he disregarded as nothing was taking from him what he desired the most. "Yes Bo and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other, she truly is insatiable."

"You're nothing! You can't possibly give her what she needs. She will tire of you and move on to someone who can," Dyson bites back, as his brain is inundated with visions of Bo and Lauren engaged in the throes of passion, the humans hands caressing the succubus' body, Bo throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure. The shifter lets out a roar and grabs a huge handful of Bo's jacket, pulling Lauren up off her feet and bringing their faces within inches of each other, her wide but unafraid brown eyes staring into unearthly glowing yellow orbs.

"She loves me Dyson and I love her, there is nothing that you can do to me that will change that," Lauren whispers as she continues to hold his gaze, refusing to cower and back down from the arrogant hostile shifter.

"DYSON! What the fuck is wrong with you? Let go of her, RIGHT NOW!" Dyson turns his head to see Bo striding purposely towards him, shopping bags forgotten as her eyes flash azure at the scene of Dyson man handling the woman that she loves.

"Stay out of it Bo. She asked for it," he snarls back, hating the doctor even more when he sees the concern and love written across the succubus' face when she looks at Lauren. Bo reaches into the side of her left boot, pulling out a small dagger, she places the point into the crouch of the shifters jeans.

"Let her go or I'll make you," the brunette demands, pressing the point of the dagger a little harder to prove that she means it. Dyson glares at Bo, his eyes looking down at the sharp edge of the dagger pressed up against his manhood.

"Wouldn't you miss it, Bo, and the pleasure that it brings you?" The wolf winces as he feels the metal penetrate through the denim and pricking the flesh underneath.

"You aren't the only man in the world Dyson, and besides I am quite happy and satisfied at the moment and there was no cock involved. SO..PUT...HER...DOWN or I will neuter you and there will be no puppies for you in the future," Bo says, pressing the point harder, her eyes angry and serious. The wolf slowly lowers Lauren back onto her feet and takes a step away his hands held up in surrender. Bo puts her dagger back into her boot and turns her attention away from the shifter, looking into the face of her lover. "Lauren, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Bo coos, her hands cupping the blondes face and staring deeply into the warm chestnut coloured eyes.

"I'm fine, Bo, really. He's all bark and no bite," Lauren says, giving Dyson a smirk across Bo's shoulder. The blonde then grabs Bo by the hips pulling her tight against her and claims the succubus' mouth, kissing her deeply. Dyson watches as Bo melts into Lauren's arms, moaning into the embrace, her arms wrapping around the blonde pulling her closer. The shifter unable to watch the display any longer, grabs Bo by the arm and yanks her out of the doctors grasp. "I think someone might be jealous," Lauren says in a teasing sing song tone.

"Do you have a death wish or something Lauren? Keep going and you will get your wish," Dyson rumbles back.

"Why are you here anyway Dyson?" the brunette questions, confused as to why the shifter was even in this poky little blip of a town.

"The Ash sent me to collect his pet and put her back in her cage," the wolf sneers, eyes fixed on the blonde positioned slightly behind the succubus. Anger and resentment flood through Lauren as she reacts violently to the shifters humiliating and degrading statement. She lunges forward, her hand moving with lightning speed as it connects with Dyson's cheek in a loud reverberating slap. The shifter laughs as he rubs the sting from the side of his face. "You've got balls Lauren, I'll give you that. Whatever has gotten into you better stick around for a while because The Ash is not happy with you. First with your display in The Dal last night and then you being AWOL today, this certainly isn't going to end well for you. And as for how I found you I tracked the GPS on the Aston Martin and then flashed the manager of the motel my badge so that I could look at the register. I found a Miss Bo Dacious in room 6, nice alias Bo"

"What did you do, run off and tell him about last night? Bo stares incredulously, as she realises that that was exactly what he had done. "Jesus, Dyson! It's not Lauren's fault! Some fae guy used his powers on her in the lab yesterday, he said she had to 'let loose'. For someone who claims to be his own man, you certainly act like The Ash's bitch sometimes."

"You are lucky he didn't send me to get you as well. You did claim his property as your own last night, and let me tell you that did not go over so well. I told him that Lauren was goading you and that you were unable to control your powers. That she was flaunting herself in front of half of the fae in the county."

"You are unbelievable. You wonder why I prefer humans, this is why. I am responsible for my own actions Dyson, I claimed Lauren because I realised that I don't want to see her with anyone else. You're just jealous because I told Kenzi that no one makes me feel the way Lauren does. So you what? Wanted to get her out of the way. Well here is a news flash, Dyson, you were never more than comfort food. How could you possibly think that I could be with someone who so openly despises and detest humans, when all I want to do is protect them from the likes of fae just like you. Fae are not superior, half of us couldn't survive without them. The two people I love the most are human. I was raised human and even now knowing what I am, I still think of myself as more human than fae." Bo was angry and upset with the man standing in front of her. The brunette clung to Lauren's side trying to draw comfort from her as she desperately tried to make sense of just what was happening. The shifter was momentarily speechless as he absorbed the tirade that the succubus had just unleashed on him.

"I don't hate all humans Bo, but we are better than them. You place is amongst your own kind, there is no future to be had with a human. Lauren belongs to The Ash, her life is not her own, not any more. She is manipulating you, using your affection for humans against you. You can't trust a word this bitch says, she's a puppet; she does whatever The Ash tells her to do, he's the one pulling the strings. She will never be able to give you what you need; she will never be able to love you and nourish you like a fae can. And after her actions last night and her running off with you...well lets put it this way, you better make it a memorable good bye because you may never see her again. Sorry Lauren, but you know the laws concerning fae and human relationships, you should never of pursued Bo and now you are going to have to face the punishment for doing just that."

"Fuck you Dyson, all you've ever wanted since Bo came along was me out of the way. The Ash can do whatever the hell he likes to me, I don't care any more. I'd rather die than continue to live like this. I'm sick of the fucking lot of you, sometimes I wish I never cured the Blood Fever and that it swept across the world and killed you all. Fuck you and fuck The Ash," Lauren screams, completely unravelling, angry tears streaming down her face, she shoves the wolf hard in the chest before running off in the direction of the motel.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys think this turned out okay. My head was overwhelmed with incoherent ramblings and I had difficulties putting them into actual sentences. I am sure you will let me know either way :) I am off to bed I am feeling a bit under the weather.**

**xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Lauren!" Bo cries out, as she watches the blonde run towards the motel. "This is all your fault," she says, eyes flashing dangerously. Bo turns away from Dyson and rushes to follow Lauren, worried about her lovers state of mind. The brunette takes the stairs to their room two at a time and gets to the door, just as Lauren re-emerges with her purse clutched in her hand. Bo hears Dyson coming up the stairs behind her. "Lauren, go back in and lock the door, and don't open it for anyone but me, alright?" The doctor looks over Bo's shoulder at the approaching shifter her eyes ablaze with anger and contempt, before falling into her lovers gaze. Her face softens at the affection and the quiet determination found within those dark brown eyes. The blonde nods sadly at her lover and then steps back into the room and closes the door, sliding the lock in place.

"Bo, what are you going to do? You can't guard her forever! The Ash will send others it's only a matter of time. Lauren knows too much to be allowed to just roam free." Dyson says, leaning on the green metal balcony railing across from the brunette.

"I know she has to go back, but I am not letting her go anywhere with you! We will be back before sunrise tomorrow Dyson, okay." Bo replies, trying to diffuse the situation before it gets any worse.

"The Ash sent me to bring her in, Bo! He wont be pleased if I return empty handed." the wolf growls back.

"I will take Lauren back to the compound myself, I give you my word. Because I want to make sure that The Ash knows that this is not her fault that this is the result of something that was done to her," Bo responds resolutely, eyes hard and protective.

"He won't be pleased if you go with her. The Ash is already pissed that you claimed what belongs to him. I won't be able to protect you from his anger." Dyson looks at the brunette imploringly, urging her to see that staying out of it would be the wisest thing to do. "Please Bo, just walk away."

"I can't and won't do that. Lauren is a human being, nobody owns her!" The succubus seethes at Dyson's continued arrogance and lack of compassion. "She is a good person, Dyson! She has done so much for our kind and saved countless lives, including my own. She sacrificed everything in the name of love, she deserves better than this."

"She doesn't love you," the shifter yells, unable to accept that the woman he had chosen was slipping further and further from his grasp.

"I'm not talking about me! I'm talking about the reason she is enslaved to The Light to begin with. And let me tell you something, I get the feeling that what The Ash did to get Lauren to sign her life away was not entirely on the up and up. I will endeavour to get Lauren's freedom or at the very least make it clear to that asshole that she deserves the respect and gratitude from the very people that she strives to save and take care of on a daily basis. I don't understand how you can't see just how brilliant, caring and down right selfless Lauren is. She should be treated according to her accomplishments and hard work, not looked down at and abused because she wasn't born fae." Bo was getting worked up, she felt her fingers and eyes crackling with the power rising within her. "Why can't you people see her the way I see her?"

"Look, Bo, I'm not saying that the woman isn't brilliant and that she hasn't done a lot of good for the fae. But I don't trust her and it has less to do with the fact that she's human and more to do with the fact that Lauren is just too close to The Ash. She should be thankful, the doctor holds a very high position for a human and a lot of people question what she did to get it," Dyson replies, realising a moment too late, just how Bo, a territorial succubus would react to his implication that there was something going on between The Ash and Lauren. Though as always the shifter is surprised by the brunette's unpredictability, especially when it comes to the blonde doctor hiding in the room beyond.

"I trust her Dyson and I know what we feel for each other is real, I don't want to get caught up in your issues and insecurities, they are your problems to sort out. And as to what she did to get her position, gee I would hazard a guess and say that it was because she did what the fae couldn't, she discovered the cure for a disease that had run rampant and killed our kind for centuries. Lauren discovered the fae equivalent of a cure for cancer. So just get over this petty jealousy, we weren't in a committed relationship Dyson, we have both been with other people and there was no declaration of love."

"She slept with you because The Ash told her too, and you tell me that you trust her and that her feelings are real. Jesus Bo, how naive can you be. Because yet again you were running head on into a situation that could bring about another war between The Light and The Dark because of your crusade to find out who your parents are, they had to step in to prevent you from making another monumental mistake. You may not respect our laws, but you should still think about the consequences that your rash decisions and actions are going to do to the rest of us, Lauren included," Dyson declares in frustration, his eyes burning into the stubborn bullheaded woman standing defiantly in front of him.

Bo laughs harshly at Dyson words. "First of all, do you realise that you pretty much just defended what Lauren did, coming to me that night. Let me ask you this, Dyson, if The Ash had asked you to be the one to distract me that night, would you have done it?" The shifter freezes at the brunette's probing question, his mouth opens in surprise that he had indeed defended the blondes actions that night. "And please don't lie to me, I know how well you fae can let the half truths and bullshit flow so fluidly from your tongues, but just this once tell me the truth," Bo says, challenging the man in front of her to be honest, knowing full well that she had caught him completely off guard with her question.

Dyson steels his jaw and crosses his arms defensively across his broad chest. "If The Ash had asked me to keep you occupied while he manoeuvred the political means to get Vex out of town to prevent the start of another war, you're damned right I would have done it. And I wouldn't have failed to keep you in that bed all night if it prevented another war. Maybe he should have asked me, though I guess she did something right coming to me for help to do what she couldn't. You meddle with things you don't understand Bo and one of these days it's going to get you killed." Dyson again realises that he had unknowingly sung the doctors praises for her actions that night. He growls in agitation. "This still doesn't change the fact that Lauren is bound by her subjugation and has to do what her master tells her to do," the wolf says, still trying to point out to the succubus that the blonde doctor was untrustworthy and not free to give Bo what she needs.

"Yes, but she doesn't have a choice because she would be thrown in a dungeon or punished for refusing. You choose to align yourself with him and admitted to me that you would have complied with The Ashes wishes if he had asked. There is only one difference in this equation now and that is me and how I would have felt about your betrayal compared to that of Lauren's. I come to realise that if it had been you instead, I would not have punished you or made you suffer as much as I did with Lauren..."

"Because we had been together before and we have genuine feelings for each other...Bo...I"

"No," Bo says, cutting Dyson off. "I wouldn't of punished you because what we do is fuck and what Lauren and I did that night was new and so much more than just fucking and that is why it hurt so much. Because at the time she had opened me up to the possibility that what we had was so much more than sex. I am in love for the first time with an incredibly sexy, brilliant and selfless woman, who is also head over heels in love with me. She loves me for who I am and not what I am and that Dyson is the difference between you and her."

"Fine! You know what, have at it, because in the end she will leave you broken hearted and begging for me to take you back and I won't be there to pick up the pieces. And the next time you get yourself in a shit storm because of your obsession with finding you parents, I won't be there to keep you from getting yourself killed. I will leave that to your, oh so marvellous human girlfriend and we will see just how far that gets you," Dyson replies snidely, his face a picture of arrogance and self importance.

"Why the hell do you keep bringing up my search for my parents, like it's something I should just forget about and move on from. I was abandoned by them, Dyson, left to discover my true nature on my own, leaving a mountain of dead bodies in my wake because of it. You know that I felt like a monster for years, why shouldn't I search for answers...unless of course you know something."

The wolf shifts his gaze from the brunette's intense questioning eyes and shakes his head. "Nobody knows Bo, otherwise you would have been discovered years ago. But that wont stop people from planting false leads in your direction if there is something that they can gain from it... Now enough of this! Are you going to let me take Lauren in or not?" Dyson says, obviously not liking the direction the conversation had turned, which made Bo frown at what the shifter was avoiding.

"No, Lauren isn't going anywhere with you," the succubus responds, holding her hands in fists at her sides. Dyson growls in frustration. "Call The Ash and tell him that I will be back with Lauren by morning. Make it happen Dyson or I'll make sure that he knows about the altercation you had with her on the street for all to see. That can't have looked good, a man physically lifting a woman off her feet and threatening to do her harm," Bo says, hoping that her threat enables the shifters insecurities about the importance that The Ash has in Lauren and that he wouldn't appreciate his property being abused and threatened out in the open.

"Fine," he spits back, "but remember what I said Bo, I won't be there to help you. You and the doctor are on your own..I mean it."

"I hear you loud and clear Dyson. Maybe one day, you will put your distrust and prejudices aside and hopefully we can find some neutral understanding concerning Lauren. You have been a good friend Dyson, it would be a shame to throw that away just because our hearts want different things. Think about that, okay," Bo says, hoping that they may one day be able to put aside their magnitude of differences and settle back into the friendship that she had treasured so much.

Dyson growls something about "needing some time and that she'll soon see Lauren's true colours" as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and makes his way down the stairs. Bo watches him make his way to a dark nondescript car parked near the managers office and getting in, sliding behind the wheel. She observes him talking animatedly in the phone for several minutes before seeing him end the conversation and start up the car. Dyson looks up at her giving her a curt nod, before tearing out of the motels parking area, leaving a smell of burnt rubber and pair of dark tyre marks as the only evidence that he had ever been there. Bo stands there for a moment looking out over the little town that had brought her such joy until the arrival of Dyson had ruined it. She closes her eyes and sighs in sadness and defeat, knowing that her and Lauren would have to go back to the real world, back to The Ash who had the power to take her happiness away...

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and are continuing to like the story as a whole :) If I feel inspired I may get around to another chapter for Prophecy today or tomorrow, I will see how it goes. **

**Be back soon, enjoy your weekend ;)**

**xxoo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Bo notices that the shopping bag she had discarded earlier in her rush to protect Lauren was sitting at the top of the stairs. Dyson must have picked it up, she thinks as she grabs the bag before tapping on the door, "Lauren, he's gone. Open the door."

The blonde who had been leaning with her back against the door listening to the conversation that had passed between Dyson and Bo, turned around and wiped at the tears that had been falling freely for quite some time. She unlocked and opened the door allowing the succubus access before shutting and re-latching it. Bo notices the blondes puffy red eyes and the remnants of a few stray tear lines on her cheeks, the brunette takes Lauren into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Are you alright?" Bo asks into the doctors wavy blonde hair. Lauren pulls Bo tighter against her, taking all of the comfort that the embrace offered.

"Thank you," Lauren mumbles into the succubus' neck as she places a couple of kisses on her girlfriends throbbing pulse point. The brunette steps back reluctantly, but really needed to look into the doctors eyes, she was worried about the blonde and needed to be able to see her face.

"What are you thanking me for? I couldn't let Dyson take you, especially after he physically attacked you on the street. He's being a complete ass at the moment," Bo replies, the actions of the shifter still causing her blood to boil.

"No, well yes, I appreciate that but what I am really thanking you for is the way you spoke up for me."

"Lauren, I love you, why wouldn't I tell the world how wonderful you are?" Lauren looks away from the succubus' intense open and loving gaze. "You didn't believe that my feelings for you are genuine, did you?" Bo enquires, her brow furrowing when the blonde doesn't deny it.

"I can't wrap my head around the possibility that YOU could feel for me the way that I feel for you. I don't understand what you see in me, you could have anyone you want, what makes me so special? But you told Dyson of all people, the one that I have been competing with since we met, that you loved me. I don't think I honestly ever believed that you would choose me over him, that I was content to just stand in the sidelines taking whatever little scraps I could get. I had resigned myself to the fact that we would never truly be an us. Then I listen to you declare your feelings for me in the most passionate and heartfelt way, to Dyson, the one I always thought I would lose you to." the blonde says, keeping her head turned away from the brunette, her entire being was feeling the effects of the fae's touch that was still taking control of her more sensible and disciplined side. The raw and overwhelming emotions that continued to roil through her was taking it's toll. The doctor missed her shields that had protected her from this kind of hope and emotional upheaval. The blonde begins to pace as the panic, hope, fear and the cacophony of other emotions crash over her wave after wave causing the doctor to feel like she may just go mad from it. "If The Ash isn't already pissed about my display in front of dozens of fae at The Dal, he's going to be absolutely livid that I have fallen madly in love with one," She mutters more to herself, than to the still, silent form of the succubus.

Bo watches the lithe form of her lover, wander around the small room clearly struggling internally with the onslaught of emotions and her own insecurities. The succubus wanted to comfort and protect Lauren from the turmoil she was clearly enduring but was afraid that it would push Lauren closer to completely unravelling before her very eyes. The succubus kept her distance but couldn't stay silent. "I meant every word, Lauren. You are amazing! How could I possibly not fall in love with you, you see me, all of me. Nobody stirs the kind of feeling and emotions in me that you do. Thinking about a life without you in it makes my heart hurt and I am scared that once your reasonable and more sensible side come back, that you will retreat from me. I can't lose you, Lauren, not now that I know how deeply you return my love." Bo takes a couple of hesitant steps towards the frantic, frazzled blonde. "Lauren, you're scaring me, what can I do?" the brunette says, pleading the doctor to tell her how she can help her through this.

Lauren slows her manic pacing and turns desperate light brown eyes to Bo, "Touch me, Bo! Use your power to still the raging thoughts that I can't control. Make me focus on you and only you...please." The blonde holds out a hand, reaching for the scared and worried succubus. "Just love me, Bo, like only you can."

Taking strength from her lovers pleading request, Bo takes a firm grip on the outstretched hand, pulling her into her strong arms. Bo pulses a slow and steady stream of power into Lauren's agitated form, and watches as the tension falls away. The brunette's gaze never leaves Lauren's face, "I love you Lauren Lewis, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm, this I swear to you. You will have my love and protection forever, no matter what happens if the future. I am yours and you are mine," Bo says, her voice portraying every ounce of love and devotion that she has for the beautiful, blonde angel standing before her.

Lauren leans forward her hands reach up cupping Bo's face and her lips meeting the succubus' in a slow, tender kiss as the raging storm inside her is replaced by only the singular thought of making love to the breathtaking dark beauty holding her securely in her arms. Slow languid kisses become urgent, deep, hungry kisses as both women fall into the abyss of passion and need. Clothing is removed in a furry of material, both needing the taste and feel of the hidden flesh underneath. "My god you're beautiful," Lauren says, her eyes hooded and breathing laboured.

The sentiment brings a huge grin from the succubus as she remembers that they were the exact same words that the doctor had exclaimed during that amazing first meeting. Bo remembers the feels of Lauren's fingers gliding over her naked heated skin as she examined almost every inch of her and the blazing aura of desire that surrounded the blonde in an ethereal glow that made her look almost angelic. "And you," Bo says, her eyes raking down every inch of the blonde, "take my breath away."

Lauren pulls Bo towards the waiting bed and pushes her onto the soft mattress, before taking her place on top, straddling the succubus' hips. The blonde traces the contours of Bo's body with seeking fingers as she lays siege on the brunette's neck with her mouth, teeth and tongue. Lauren continues to kiss her way down Bo's neck across her collar bone and traces her tongue down the valley between the succubus' breasts, both of Lauren's hands squeezing and pinching at her hardened nipples. Bo squirms and writhes beneath the blondes expert touch, moans of pleasure and whispered drawn out mutterings of... "more..oh god..Lauren..please..yeah right there," escape Bo's mouth. The doctor grinds her already wet and dripping core onto the brunette's equally aroused and aching centre, drawing even louder more urgent groans of pleasure from the succubus coming completely undone beneath her. Bo's hands grip Lauren's hips as they move together at a fast and furious tempo that has them both panting from the exertion and the building of pressure between their thighs. Their eyes lock as their bodies find a harmony and synchronicity just seconds before they both cry out at as they climax together both plummeting over the edge their skin on fire with passion and desire.

The doctors lays atop of Bo's spent twitching body, seeking her parted lips and drawing her into a smouldering, intense embrace. "Taste me, Bo," Lauren whispers against Bo's open mouth, before kissing her again encouraging the succubus to drink deep from the blondes essence. The succubus sits up, the blonde in her lap wrapping her long legs around the brunette's waist. Bo moans into Lauren's mouth as she begins to feed on the enticingly delicious elixir flowing from her lover, creating another dose of pleasure to wash through them both. Bo stops the flow of chi from Lauren sensing her lovers grip on her shoulders loosening. She rips her mouth away, burying her face into the nook of the doctors neck willing herself to gain some semblance of control, pushing the beast down, the desire to feast on Lauren's life essence raging inside her. Lauren tries to sit up, but is gripped tighter by Bo's strong arms, reluctant to move from her place buried in the blondes neck, fearing for her lovers safety.

"Lauren, just hold me for a bit longer..please," Bo pleads, as her control starts to slide back into place. "Just hold me."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you don't mind where I ended it, but it was either post what I had or wait a few more days before posting it. I am feeling a little unmotivated at the moment but will endeavour to get my mojo flowing again.**

**Have a good weekend and I will hopefully have something else for you again soon.**

**xxoo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Bo awoke unable to ignore the insistent vibrating of her phone on the bed stand any longer. After losing herself in Lauren for several more hours both woman had fallen asleep in each others arms completely exhausted but satisfied. The brunette picks up her phone frowning at the name displayed on the screen, she pushes the red ignore button, noticing that Dyson had tried calling five previous times before this one, that had finally roused her from her peaceful slumber. Bo turns her phone off hoping that the shifter will get the message and stop calling. She deposits the phone back on the night stand at turns back to the sleeping form of the blonde beside her.

The succubus brushes a stray piece of hair out of her lovers face and leans down placing a gentle kiss to the doctors cheek.

"Isotopes," Lauren mumbles adorably in her sleep which makes Bo smile and kiss her again, before snuggling back down beside her, holding her tight. She closes her eyes hoping to get a little more sleep before they had to make their way back to the city.

This doesn't happen however when Lauren's phone starts trilling from it's place on the table next to the blondes head. The doctor snaps her eyes open instantly alert, and grabs at the ringing phone with a practised motion that could only have been perfected from years of interrupted sleep and demands on her time. Bo watches Lauren frown as she looks at the caller ID, "Dyson?" she mutters, before surprising Bo by actually answering it. "Dr. Lewis," she says, her voice clipped and cold. Lauren's face transforms from annoyance to concern. "Dyson?" she says again. All she hears is a wet sounding gurgle than a cough. Lauren had heard those sounds often over the years as a doctor, it was the sound of someone drowning in their own blood. The blonde sits up straighter, removing herself from Bo's embrace and swinging her legs to the floor. "Try to say something Dyson," Lauren encourages, hoping to get an idea of what is wrong.

Another wet cough comes over the speaker before a couple of pain filled rasps make their way to the doctors ears, "Hurt...Crashed...Help..." Sounds of the phone being dropped and then disconnecting finishes the call. Lauren curses under her breath as she gets up and rushes around the room collecting her discarded clothes from the floor and then doing the same with Bo's. She tosses the succubus her clothes, motioning with her anxious expression and a hand gesture that she wanted Bo to get dressed.

"Lauren? What's going on?" Bo questions, as she steps into her pants and fastens them, watching as Lauren finishes getting dressed and packs up the few possessions that they had to take with them.

"Dyson's been in an accident Bo, he doesn't sound good. We have to go now, I don't think he has much time," the blonde responds, as she starts making another call. "Hale, it's Lauren...no Hale just listen we don't have time for pleasantries. I need you to track Dyson's cell phone. He just called me; he's been in an accident and he didn't sound good. Get the closest fae paramedics to his co-ordinates and then text them to me. Bo and I should be able to get to him the fastest. Thanks Hale, bye.

"Shit," Bo says turning on her phone and looking at the missed calls, the first one coming just over an hour ago. "God Lauren, he's been trying to get hold of me for the last hour," the brunette mutters, guilt overriding any of the residual anger she had felt for the shifter. "I turned off my phone so he would get the message that I didn't want to speak to him, if he dies it will be all my fault. He's an ass but he doesn't deserve to die."

"Bo don't worry about that now! I need you to take care of the manager and settle our bill so we can go, can you do that? I will bring the car around okay?" Lauren says, seeing the panic threatening to take over the brunette's senses. Bo nods and rushes to the door and heads towards the reception office. Lauren's phone beeps with a text message from Hale with the GPS location of Dyson's phone and a message telling her that the paramedics would be at least an hour, because there were no fae working in any of the smaller hospitals in the area. Lauren swears again as she grabs her purse and the shopping bags and heads out the door in haste. The doctor just hoped that the age of the shifter would keep him alive long enough for her to get to him. "Hang on, you bastard," she mutters as she slides behind the wheel and brings the Aston Martin roaring to life.

Lauren pushes the car as fast as she dared, not wanting to lose control and end up in a ditch as well. Bo had been eerily silent since they had left, lost in her own thoughts of guilt and worry for the wolf. Lauren reaches for Bo taking one of her hands, trying to comfort the brunette. "Dyson's a strong shifter, Bo, he will fight with every ounce of strength he has. He'll be okay, he loves torturing me too much to die, you watch," Lauren says, squeezing the succubus' hand, wanting to give Bo hope.

"If only I had answered my phone," Bo says sadly. "I mean God, Lauren, you answered you phone."

"Bo, I answered my phone because it was Dyson, he avoids talking to me at all costs and that's why I picked up. This isn't your fault. We won't know what we are up against until we get to him, which will be soon. Keep your eyes open, his car must be on your side down the embankment and not easy to spot otherwise someone would of found him by now," Lauren explains, as they approach the approximate GPS co-ordinates. Lauren pulls the car over onto the shoulder hoping that it would help Bo spot Dyson's car.

"THERE!" Bo says, "just a little bit farther...Okay stop here!"

Lauren pulls the latch for the trunk and gets quickly out of the car. She grabs the medical kit from it's place amongst the other things that are in every vehicle that The Light owns. "Fuck me, there's an arsenal in here," Bo says looking into the trunk.

"All the cars are equipped to deal with various scenarios, The Ash hates to be unprepared, it can be the difference between life and death," Lauren states, as she grabs the heavy medical bag.

"Here let me take that," the succubus says, taking the heavy bag from the blonde. "It's going to be tricky getting down there as it is." Both woman half walk, half slide down the wet grassy embankment. "Wouldn't someone have noticed that several of the road barrier poles were missing?" Bo asks using her free hand to help Lauren down the hill.

"Would you have noticed if you weren't looking?" the blonde questions back, already knowing the answer.

Bo shakes her head, "Yeah okay, probably not."

"Jesus, he must have been driving fast to cause this much damage," Lauren mutters, finally making it to the bottom of the embankment. She rushes to the driver side door and yanks on the handle, it doesn't budge. "Bo, can you open the door it's stuck?" The doctor steps aside allowing the succubus room to open the door. After several unsuccessful tries there is a loud grating sound of metal clashing against metal as the doors succumbs to Bo's strength and opens giving Lauren access to assess the still form of Dyson inside. The first thing the doctor sees is that one of the road barrier stakes is sticking out of the shifters broad chest, just below his heart. Lauren checks for a pulse and finds a weak but steady pulse.

"Is he alive?" Bo asks in whisper, from her place behind the blonde.

"Yes, he's unconscious, but that is the least of our problems. Have you seen the large piece of metal sticking out of his chest? We are going to have to rip it out of him," Lauren exclaims as she tears open his shirt exposing his chest and the contact sight of the protruding piece of metal.

"What, aren't you supposed to leave it in or something, isn't it more dangerous to take it out?" the brunette says, cringing at the thought at the blondes suggestion.

"If he was human yes, but Dyson's body if healing around it, the longer I leave it in the harder it is going to be to take out. And his legs are also trapped under the dash and most likely broken. Every minute he is trapped, his body is trying to repair the damage, I will most likely have to re-break his legs so that they set and heal correctly. This is going to be hard Bo, but I am going to need your help. Can you get in the back seat and see if the stake has gone all the way through."

Bo clambers into the back seat and makes a hissing sound when she sees the bloody end on the post sticking out of the back of the seat. "Yeah it's gone through the seat too. What do you want me to do?" the succubus says already fearing that she knew the answer. Lauren searches through the med-kit and pulls out a weird looking cannister that looked like a can of spray cream, before leaning back into the car.

"Okay, when I say go, I need you to pull the stake out as quick as you can." The doctor shakes the can a few times and then says, "GO!"

Bo gets a tight grip on the stake and yanks hard. Dyson's eyes open, an ear piercing howl escaping from the shifters throat, blood splattering Lauren's face and upper body. Dyson begins to thrash and lash out unseeing in a haze of agony, his claws scratching the blonde across the chest before passing out again. The doctor cries out in surprise and pain but clenches her teeth, focusing on the patient in front of her. She depresses the nozzle of the can, an off white foam covering over the entry wound sealing it, stopping the flow of blood. Lauren then pulls the shifter forward so that she can do the same on the exit wound, sealing it tight.

"Lauren, you're hurt," Bo cries out, rushing to the blondes side. The doctor slaps Bo's hands away as she tries to see how badly her girlfriend is hurt.

"Bo, I'm fine! We need to get Dyson out of the car so I can fix his legs or he may never walk properly again," Lauren says, sorry for the hurt she sees in the brunette's eyes but needing to focus on doing her job and saving the shifters legs. "Bo, I need you to use the stake you pulled from Dyson and use it as a lever to hopefully lift the dash enough so I can move the seat back and free his legs," Lauren orders the succubus with authority. Bo nods and moves to do as the blonde asks, amazed at the strength and poise of the doctor and her ability to function so well under pressure. With Bo putting all her supernatural strength into lifting the dashboard a couple of centimetres, Lauren reaches under the seat and uses the lever to slide the seat back as far as it will go and freeing his legs. "Great job baby," Lauren says, giving Bo a quick kiss, "I couldn't have done this without you. "Do you think you will be able to drag or carry Dyson up the embankment to the road?"

"Yeah, I think so," Bo replies, grabbing the wolf under his arms and dragging him along the grass, before slowly and carefully dragging him up the hill and onto the road. Lauren carries the heavy medical kit and follows close ready to lend a hand if needed. Dyson groans as Bo, gets him to the top and onto the gravel shoulder next to the car. "Can you give him something for the pain?"

"His metabolism burns through drugs too fast, I don't have the quantities required to do him any good," the doctor responds. "I need you to hold onto his shoulders while I reset his legs so he doesn't lash out again, because this is going to hurt twice as much as the stake." Lauren's eyes fill with compassion at the agony the shifter is having to endure. She may not have much love for the shifter but she wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, even him. "Okay, hold him down."

Dyson screams out in pain as Lauren sets both of his legs, Bo talking in a soothing tone trying to soothe the shifter and holding his eyes with her own. The sound of a siren in the distance breaks through the night, getting ever louder as it get closer to their location. The ambulance comes to a screeching halt next to the Aston Martin, a man and woman emerging from the cab. Bo moves out of the way, as she watches them load Dyson onto a stretcher, Lauren filling the female paramedic on everything that she needed to know. Bo hears the woman compliment Lauren on the amazing job she did, before enquiring about her own injuries. After telling the concerned fae that she could take care of the scratches across her chest, the woman nods at Lauren and then Bo before climbing into the back of the ambulance and calling out to the driver to get moving. Bo comes up along side the blonde taking her hand as they watch the retreating lights of the ambulance disappear into the night...

* * *

**Author's Note : Well my muse finally comes calling and this is what she gives me. Lauren is really amazing right, I would have let him die lol.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that I can get my momentum back and get back to writing more regular.**

**xxoo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 16**

Lauren lets out a hiss as Bo dabs at the angry red lines marring the blondes chest with antiseptic. "Sorry," the brunette says softly, grimacing as she continues to clean the claw marks made by Dyson earlier in the evening.

"Hows it look? All clean?" the doctor enquires looking down at the painful gashes, trying to assess the injury.

"I think so. What's next?" Bo asks, putting the bloody swab into the plastic bag beside her with the rest. "You aren't going to turn into a wolf now are you?"

Lauren laughs and reaches out and caresses the succubus' cheek, her heart swelling with the concern and love reflected in Bo's eyes. "No, Dyson's a shifter not a werewolf, so don't worry I wont be howling at the next full moon." The blonde watches as Bo visibly relaxes, she leans over and gives Lauren a quick kiss.

"That's something then. What about scarring?" the succubus questions, frowning down at the four angry gashes, and wishing that it was her, Dyson had scratched and not the beautiful blonde sitting across from her.

"So you don't think scars are sexy! I hope you don't just love me for my looks then, because these might just leave a permanent mark," the doctor responds, tone serious her brow furrowing as she gazes down at the injury. Lauren looks up into Bo's dark soulful eyes, "Bo, I'm kidding! You've proven more than once that what we have is real. I know you wouldn't love me any less if I was left hideously scarred. There should be a green bottle in the med-kit, it's an ointment I made that should heal the scratches, leaving barely any evidence that they were ever there." Lauren flashes the succubus a reassuring smile. Bo's whole face brightens with the smile and delivers a sexy grin of her own back at the doctor, before rummaging around in the medical bag until she comes out with a green bottle and holds it up for confirmation that she has the right thing. "Yep, that's the stuff, it doesn't look that great but it works amazingly fast and will also reduce the chance of infection and on the plus side, it doesn't smell that bad either." Lauren reaches into the side pocket of the kit and pulls out what looks like a giant popsicle stick and hands it to Bo. "Here use this to smear it on, make sure the scratches are completely covered and then wrap me up with the gauze and we are done. I hope you don't mind driving Bo, the ointment is a great analgesic too. I will probably sleep most of the way back."

"No that's fine, how could I possibly turn down the opportunity to drive this amazing car," Bo says, as she applies the stuff that looked like green oatmeal to the blondes chest. Lauren flinches causing the brunette to stop and look up at the doctor. "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's just a bit cold," the blonde responds. Bo gives her patient a smile and a kiss before continuing with the treatment.

Ten minutes later Lauren is all wrapped up and changed into the spare T-shirt as she lays the passenger seat back a bit. The blonde lays back into the reclined seat as the ointment starts to make her eyes droop sleepily. "We will need some fuel at the next gas station or we wont make it back," she says, her eyes closing.

"Just get some rest, Lauren, I'll get us home," Bo responds, as she starts the car and eases it back onto the road, heading back towards the city.

* * *

Bo eases the car around the side of the crack shack, out of sight from the road. The brunette knew that if she left the Aston Martin out in the open in this neighbourhood it wouldn't be there in the morning. Either that or it would be up on bricks and completely stripped and she didn't think The Ash would be to pleased if something happened to his property. Bo shuts off the engine, and exits the vehicle. She goes around and opens the passenger side door and leans in, looking over the slumbering doctor. Lauren had slept almost the entire way, only waking long enough to ask how much longer the drive would take.

Bo couldn't count the amount of times she had thought about just turning around and making a run for it with Lauren. She had replayed so many different scenarios about how she could trade in the car for something untraceable and never look back. But then she thought about Kenzi and what the real Lauren would say when the fae whammy wore off and knew that the doctor would have insisted that they go back. Even now she was tempted to just grab Kenzi and go, she had never thought that her feelings and relationship with Lauren would have really put her in danger. But now she worried that The Ash would make an example of Lauren just like the dark did with Lou Anne and that she would be powerless to stop it.

"Bo?..Are we back?"

The succubus is brought back from her internal struggle and gazes down at the doctor who is staring at Bo in concern. The brunette gives Lauren a smile not wanting to show the blonde just how worried she was about seeing The Ash in the morning. "Yep, here we are, home sweet home. Come on, I'm sure Kenzi's wondering if I am ever coming home. I really should have called her," Bo says, feeling bad for not calling the young woman that she loved like a sister. Bo steps away from the open door, giving Lauren room to get out of the car. The doctor winces a little as she unbuckles the seat belt and gets out of the car. "Lauren, are you alright?"

The blonde looks up at her concerned lover, "I'm fine just a little sore, I just need to reapply the ointment that's all. I'll be okay really. Lets get inside, it's freezing and a house with no walls is better than standing out here," Lauren says, resisting the urge to cross her arms for warmth, knowing that it would hurt like hell.

"Sorry, I don't really feel the cold," Bo replies, leaning in and grabbing the medical bag before closing the door and locking the car. "Lets get you inside and into bed."

"Now you're talking," the blonde says, as she leans into the brunette's warmth and places an enticing kiss on the succubus' parted lips.

"Mm...yeah lets go to bed," Bo murmurs, as her passion begins to rise with Lauren's. Bo steps back and takes her girlfriends hand and starts walking towards the front stairs. "Lauren as much as I want to ravish you, I know you are in pain. You need rest!"

"Hmm we'll see," the blonde responds mischievously, as they approach the front door. Bo shakes her head, she has a feeling it may take all the self control she has tonight to ward off Lauren's advances and she was pretty sure that she would fail miserably.

* * *

Kenzi pauses the imposing threat of world annihilation by robot zombie hookers, when she hears the sounds of her AWOL room-mates key in the door. She discards her remote control and turns her position on the couch, preparing to confront the succubus for not calling to let her know that she was alright. The young goth knew that Bo could look after herself, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about the most important person in her life. She watches as the brunette strides into the room with Lauren following closely behind, their hands entwined.

"Well hello there, I was beginning to wonder if I had imagined the whole I am best friends with a bad ass succubus...You know seeing as she failed to call me for like 24 hours. I've been worried Bo, what could have been so important that you wouldn't at least call and let me know you were alright...Oh wait the answer to that is standing right behind you," Kenzi gripes, giving the blonde a scathing look over Bo's shoulder. Kenzi notices Bo's eyes flash angrily for a second at the goths words and attitude towards the doctor standing quietly behind her. "Sorry, I was worried that you were lying in a ditch somewhere, I just thought you would have called."

Bo's face softens knowing that she was the cause of the young girls anger, she felt terrible that she had let herself get swept away with Lauren and their new found openness, that she had completely forgotten to give her loyal and trusted friend a call to let her know that she was okay and to not worry. "I'm sorry Kenzi, I should have called, I'm a terrible friend," Bo says, letting go of Lauren's hand and coming up to the side of the couch. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me." Kenzi snorts a small laugh and rolls her eyes at Bo's exaggerated look of apology.

"Yes, I forgive you, it's not your fault you are powerless against the feminine wiles and hot hot lady parts of a certain blonde doctor," Kenzi replies, she only ever saw this look of contentment on Bo's face when she had been around or was thinking about said blonde doctor, except for the last few weeks that is. Bo was in love with Lauren, that much was obvious after the Vex incident, Bo had been a shadow of herself after that night and she was at least grateful that the brunette was like her old self again.

Lauren rolls her eyes at the Russians words, before stepping further into the room to join the other two women next to the couch. "I'm going to have a shower and then get some rest, if that's alright," Lauren says, not wanting to presume anything and knowing that it was going to take a lot of work to get Kenzi to at least accept her being a part of Bo's life again.

Bo's dark eyes lock onto Lauren's, "Sure that's fine, you don't need to ask Lauren, what's mine is yours."

"Yes, I do need to ask, but thanks for saying it," the blonde says, looking at Kenzi and giving her a small smile. "Would you mind redressing the scratches when you come up, just wake me if I've drifted off."

"Sure no problem, I'll be up soon," the brunette replies, leaning forward and giving the doctor a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and flashing her a grin.

Lauren nods and returns the succubus' smile with one of her own. "Goodnight Kenzi."

"Night Hot Pants," the young girls replies and watches the doctor head off upstairs towards Bo's bedroom and the bathroom beyond. Kenzi pats the vacant space next to her on the sofa, "Sooo Succuface are you going to fill me in, on how you have gone from Miss Mopey-pants to love struck teenager practically over night?" The goth asks, as Bo takes a seat beside her.

"I really am sorry that I didn't call, Kenz. It's just, so much has happened in such a short period of time, it's enough to make my head spin."

"It's okay Bo Bo, I forgive you, it's just good to see you smiling again. It's obvious, you and the good doctor have managed to have a breakthrough in communication. You better start from the beginning, but leave out the girl on girl stuff, you know thinking about you and Hot Pants makes me wanna barf," Kenzi says good-naturedly. The young girl sits for ten minutes listening to Bo recount the events of the past twenty four hours, she doesn't interrupt though she had to hold her tongue on several occasion during the narrative. The Dyson parts being the hardest to comprehend and then Lauren still going to his aid and saving his possessive angry wolfy self was what really floored the goth. "Holy shit balls, Bo. I don't really know where to start, whew, that is one hell of a roller-coaster ride of emotions you've been on hey."

"Yeah this day has been pretty crazy and I have a feeling that tomorrow isn't going to be a picnic either," Bo responds, as worry begins to overwhelm her again. "I thought about just taking off, Kenz. I thought about just taking Lauren and getting as far away from The Ash as possible, but I thought about you and what Lauren would say when she goes back to being 'sensible and responsible Lauren' and knew that I couldn't just run away like I normally would. I love her Kenzi and she loves me, I can't lose her now," Bo says throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Bo whatever happens tomorrow, we will deal with it together. Look, as much as I hate to say it, Lauren is way too important to The Ash. She is like the super doctor of the fae world, he would be nuts to do anything too extreme to her. Now as much as I missed you and would love to hog you all to myself, you should go upstairs and spend you time with your woman. I'll put my headphones on just in case, you want to bang her brains out one last time before the big showdown tomorrow," the young goth says, slapping her friend on the arm affectionately.

"As tempting as that is, Lauren's hurt and needs rest. Thanks Kenzi, I don't know what I would do without you," Bo says, giving her best friend a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you Kenz, you know that right?"

"Yes, Yes, how could you not. No one is immune to my charms Bo Bo not even you. Now go, the doctor needs some of your special brand of medicine," Kenzi says, shooing the succubus with her hands. "No seriously, just be with Lauren, I'm sure she's worried about tomorrow as well, she needs you."

The brunette smiles at the young woman next to her and squeezes her on the arm, "You like her a little bit don't you."

Kenzi laughs at the succubus' statement, "Just go Bo, don't push your luck," she responds and grabs her game controller, unpausing the game and renewing her mission to rid the world of the evil infestation of robot zombie hookers...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I think this leaves one chapter to go, Bo and Lauren's last night together before the confrotation with The Ash. Thank you for taking this journey with me and I should hopefully get the final chapter out next week some time.**

**Take Care and have a great weekend ;)**

**xxoo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Bo exits the bathroom from having a quick shower, wrapped in her favourite Kimono and sits on her huge bed next to the slumbering form of her lover. The brunette reaches out and caresses the side of the blondes face, before leaning in and kissing her gently. Lauren's eyes flutter open at the succubus' touch, "Mm.. kiss me again," she says, her chestnut coloured orbs darkening as she catches a glimpse of Bo's bare skin through her loosely tied silk robe. The succubus complies with the doctors wishes and bends down and embraces the woman's waiting mouth with a deeper more passionate meeting of lips. Lauren's aura flares with the kiss, Bo's skin tingling with it's intensity as her desire to take the woman beneath her increases.

Bo pulls back, cutting the exchange off abruptly, bringing a whimper of protest from her lover. The brunette pulls the burgundy sheet covering Lauren down so that she can take a look at the doctors chest and the partially healed scratch marks marring her perfect milky flesh. Lauren had been right about the ointment, Bo could see that the gashes were re-markedly smaller and less reddened around the edges. "Wow," the brunette exclaims as her eyes continue to sweep across Lauren's body, "What's in that magic green oatmeal looking stuff?" The doctor lets out a small laugh at Bo's description of the ointment.

"Trust me it's better if you don't know! Let's just say that I took some ancient fae remedies and combined them with some of the more modern medicinal substances and this is the result. It took me months to work out the right formula," the doctor replies, raising one of her arms to point out some tiny almost invisible scars located there.

"You tested the stuff on yourself! Jesus, Lauren, I don't know whether to be incredibly impressed by your dedication or completely freaked out that you would cut yourself on purpose to test a substance without knowing what kind of effect it would have on you," Bo responds incredulously, her fingers tracing over the small marks on the blondes arm.

"The risks justified the means Bo, as you can see," Lauren says, motioning a hand over her chest, bringing the succubus' attention back to the half healed scratches there.

"Every day that I spend with you, you manage to reveal something else about yourself that makes me love you even more. You are the most amazing, impressive woman I have ever met Lauren Lewis," Bo says leaning down and kissing her lover again before sitting up and reaching down the side of the bed and into the medical bag beside it. "Lets play doctor again, and let me lather you up with your magic green oatmeal," the brunette says with a chuckle and a glint in her eye. Lauren returns the smile but halts Bo's hand as she goes to uncap the ointment. "What's the matter?" the brunette asks the blonde laying next to her.

"Nothing...It's just, Bo, I want you to make love to me. If you apply the ointment now, I will be asleep within minutes and I don't want to waste what could possibly be our last night together."

Bo flinches at the blondes vocalisation that this could be their last night together. "Please don't say that, Lauren," the brunette says softly, her eyes pooling with tears at the thought of never being with the blonde again. "I won't lose you, not now. I will not let that bastard do anything to hurt you," Bo says vehemently, her eyes flashing azure at the thought of The Ash hurting the woman on the bed beside her.

Lauren grimaces as she sits up, the room was crackling with Bo's power and this is what she had been afraid of, that Bo would lose control and do something that could end up getting them both killed. Lauren reaches out, ignoring the prickle of discomfort that moving her arms seemed to produce and cups the brunette's face. The succubus leans into her hand and closes her eyes, the power permeating the room dies down as Bo regains control of her emotions. When the succubus reopens her eyes they are now back to their usual dark brown. "Bo, I need you to promise me that whatever happens tomorrow, you won't do anything that will put your life in danger!" The brunette open her mouth to protest but the doctor places a finger to her lips, "Just listen...please," Lauren pleads, needing the succubus to understand. "I know you want to protect me, but if something happened to you because of me, Bo, I couldn't bear that. I knew the risks of falling in love with a fae and I don't regret anything, if I had the chance to go back and change it, I wouldn't. I love you Bo Dennis, and if I have to pay the ultimate price for that love, I will."

"Lauren..."

"No, Bo, listen, I really don't think that it will come to that. I don't want to come off sounding arrogant, but I am too useful to The Ash for him to kill me. I am more useful to him alive then dead, he knows that. But here's the thing, I am going to have enough trouble controlling my words and actions tomorrow, I need you to be the level headed one. You saw me with Dyson, I have a lot of animosity and anger inside me when it come to the fae and my servitude. I am going to try to keep my mouth shut and just take whatever punishment he wishes to dish out and I know that just having you with me will make it easier. I know you hate the laws concerning humans amongst the fae, but I need you to promise me that you will do your best to stay in control and not let your anger put you in the crossfire. I don't know why The Ash and The Morrigan haven't tried to come after you yet, and I don't want you to give him a reason to now. I have thought about this for months and I presume there is something about you, Bo, that is special, otherwise they would have already had you killed for not choosing a side. Can you promise me this?" Lauren asks, her face imploring the succubus to understand what she needed from her.

Bo take the blondes hand in her own, "I promise to try not to make an already delicate situation worse by antagonising The Ash. But if he does threaten your life Lauren, I can't promise that I won't defend you with my own," the succubus replies earnestly. Lauren nods softly, realising that that would be the only promise she would get from her very protective girlfriend. The doctor reaches out towards the brunette, ignoring the painful burning sensation caused by her movement. Bo notices the blondes pain however and stops the blonde from fully reaching out to her. "Lauren, please lay down... rest and let me take care of you," Bo pleads with the stubborn woman. The doctor complies by laying down on her back, but shakes her head, when the succubus grabs the bottle of ointment from the night-stand.

"You're not putting that stuff on me until you have taken care of my other needs," the doctor says defiantly, snatching the bottle out of Bo's hand, her teeth clenching as one of the half closed claw marks reopens causing the blonde to let out a hiss as blood begins to pool from the fresh wound.

"Damn it Lauren," the succubus curses, reaching for a piece of gauze and laying it onto the scratch to staunch the bleeding. "Baby, please believe me when I say that I always want you and would jump at the chance to make love to you, but look at what just happened. I don't want to hurt you."

"Can we at least give it a try, Bo. If we are careful and take it slow, I'm sure it will be fine. I need you tonight...please," the blonde says beseechingly. Bo lays beside Lauren and kisses her softly on the lips before moving back a little to gaze into the blondes expressive chestnut eyes.

"Just lay back, relax and try not to move your upper body. I will see what I can do to take care of your needs," the succubus whispers against the doctor lips, a sexy smile playing across her face. Bo takes Lauren's bottom lip between her own and sucks on it before engaging her in an all encompassing kiss that draws a moan from the blonde. Lauren closes her eyes and gets lost in the feel of Bo's mouth and hands touching and caressing every inch of her skin, except for her chest and breasts. She opens her eyes when the sensations from Bo halt, her eyes following the succubus as she shimmies down the bed, shrugging off her robe as she goes. Bo positions herself on her knees between the blonde long toned legs. The brunette starts at Lauren's toes, sucking and kissing them before making the journey up along the inside of her calf and then thigh, moving closer and closer towards the aching apex just screaming out to be touched. The succubus takes her time in teasing the blonde, causing the doctor to whimper and protest softly, urging her to put her out of her misery. Bo wants to savour this moment however and she places her hands on Lauren's hips as the blonde again raises herself off the mattress begging for the brunette to touch and make love to her most intimate and sensitive spot. Bo's hands grip Lauren's hips and hold them down onto the bed, her strength stopping the doctors futile attempts to rush her. Bo gazes up into the desperate pleading eyes of the blonde and says in a breathless aroused voice, "Patience doctor, I want this to be memorable for us both." Lauren's breath hitches as the succubus' eyes glow blue and she finally places a kiss onto the blondes aching wet heat. Bo's strong and practised tongue licks along the doctors folds before flicking hard and fast at Lauren's hardening clitoris.

"Oh..God..Bo..yeah...right there," Lauren pants, her hands gripping the sheets at her sides as Bo continues to kiss, suck and lick at the blondes aching wet core. "Put..your ..fingers..in...me...I ...want...to...feel...you...deep...inside," she manages to get out as the pressure begins to overwhelm her senses. Bo looks up into Lauren's intense desire filled orbs as she continues to make love to the blonde with her mouth. The succubus places one of her arms over the doctors stomach to keep her from moving and frees up her other hand so that she can dip two fingers into the blondes wet and ready opening. Bo adds a third digit filling the doctor to capacity, causing her to throw her head back into the soft feather pillow and crying out the brunette's name in ecstasy. The succubus plunges her fingers in and out, going as deep as she can as her mouth and tongue continue to flick and suck on Lauren's sensitive engorged button. Their eyes lock as Lauren's entire body tenses with the intense orgasm that washes over her, her hips pushing up against Bo's arms and her internal muscles clenching around the brunette's deeply impaled fingers. Bo feeds on Lauren's intense pleasure and blazing aura as the blonde slowly recovers from her climax. Bo removes her hand from it's place inside of Lauren and puts her fingers into her mouth one by one tasting the blondes essence. The succubus makes her way back up beside Lauren and leans down claiming the blondes mouth and kissing her hard and deep, the doctor tasting herself on Bo's lips. "Mmm..that was amazing, Bo. Now it's my turn to make love to you," Lauren says, as she catches her breath from the succubus' breathtaking kisses.

"No Lauren, it's okay. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Bo responds, her fingers drawing patterns on the blondes stomach as she leans in and kisses the blonde again lovingly.

"Bo, there is no way I am going to miss out on tasting you!" Lauren smiles at the conflicting emotions crossing the succubus' face. Just the thought of Lauren's talented mouth and tongue made a warm rush of desire sweep through her. "Bo, kneel over me and place your hands on the head board," Lauren say commandingly, her eyes darkening in anticipation. Bo groans at the blondes words, the mere thought of positioning herself above Lauren makes her pussy ache and pulse with desire. Unable to deny her lovers request and her own wanton need to be touched by the doctor, pushes the brunette into action.

Bo moves on hands and knees to the end of the bed. "Lauren, can you move into the centre of the bed?" The doctor nods and moves into the middle of the huge bed.

"Come on up here," Lauren says, giving Bo a salacious grin. Bo crawls on hands and knees on either side of the blonde and makes her way towards the eager doctor. The succubus pauses to kiss Lauren deeply before positioning herself above the blonde. The succubus lowers herself down onto the doctors waiting mouth, her hands gripping the headboard as Lauren kisses the small thatch of dark hair at the apex of her mound. "Can you spread your legs a little more for me, Baby?" Lauren says, her tongue licking the length of Bo's vagina, causing the succubus to groan and her legs to tremble. Bo shifts her knees outwards opening herself up for the blonde beneath her, who lets out a moan of appreciation as Bo's sex opens up like a flower blooming in the bright sun. Bo was already slick and wet and Lauren uses her tongue to lap up the juices, loving the way the brunette above her tasted and smelled. The blonde licked and sucked and made love to Bo with just her mouth. The succubus held on tight as her lover worked her magic between her legs bringing her closer and closer to the edge, the pressure building, making her breathing come out in short gasping breaths. The doctor plunges her tongue in and out of her opening several times, bringing a cry of pleasure from the brunette before moving her attention back to the succubus' hardened sensitive button. The pleasure and pressure builds and builds until finally between one caress of her tongue and the next the growing intense heat between Bo's legs spill out and rushing through the succubus' body making her grind her hips down against Lauren's face. The blonde sucks harder drawing the ecstasy out, wanting to make it last, growing one orgasm into several causing Bo to throw her head back and scream out her lovers name. Bo's legs shake as she moves off of Lauren and falls next to her flopping onto the mattress, her body still humming from their intense lovemaking. Bo basks in the afterglow for several more minutes before turning onto her side and leaning in to thank Lauren with a deep passionate kiss, tasting herself on the blondes mouth.

Bo chuckles at the self satisfied look on the face of her lover. "You look mighty pleased with yourself, Dr. Lewis," Bo says playfully, unable to stop the huge smile that was plastered on her own face.

Lauren grins at Bo, her eyes twinkling, "Well I'm pretty sure that half of the city heard you scream out my name, so yeah, I am pretty pleased with myself," the doctor responds unable to hide her happiness at being able to make Bo completely unravel under her touch. Bo leans in and kisses Lauren again, long and slow just enjoying the sensations of their tongues dancing together.

"Well I must say that that was one of the most amazing orgasms I have ever had, so thank you very much for that."

"Your welcome," Lauren says, her look of achievement crossing her features again, "Though trust me when I say that I think I enjoyed doing it as much as you enjoyed receiving it. Promise me that you will let me do that again at the nearest possible opportunity."

"Deal," the succubus says, "Poor Kenzi, I don't think even her headphones could have blocked the racket I just made." Bo lets out a laugh at the thought of her friend with her headphones on sticking her head under the pillow, in an attempt to not hear her screams of pleasure that Lauren had just brought out of her. Bo looks over at the clock on her bedside table, "Wow it's getting late, I better fix you up so that you can get some rest," the brunette says, removing the gauze and smiling when she sees that the re-opened gash had stopped bleeding. Bo spends the next few minutes playing doctor and applying the magical oatmeal to Lauren's injury and then wrapping her up again. Lauren shifts closer to Bo as her eyes begin to droop from exhaustion and the effects of the ointment. Bo snuggles into the blondes side, wrapping an arm over her stomach, "Goodnight Lauren," she whispers into the doctors ear.

"Mm goodnight Bo, I love you," Lauren mumbles back, as sleep takes her into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too," replies the succubus, as she closes her own weary eyes and falls into a dreamless content sleep, free from the worries of what awaits them later this day...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so it seems I lied last chapter, it looks like there is now 1 more chapter to go lol. I hope you enjoyed Bo's and Lauren's quite possibly final night together.**

**Take care.**

**xxoo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Let Loose**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Lauren's eyes open, her body being warmed by the bright shafts of light penetrating through the boarded up window and bathing the sheet in it's warmth. The blonde notices two things as she stretches her arms testing the new found movement and smiles to herself that the ointment had done it's job during the night. The first thing she notices is that Bo isn't laying in the bed beside her and the second is the pleasant smells wafting up the stairs from the kitchen, the doctors stomach growls loudly forcing her to rise from the comfortable bed and go searching for her clothes.

Lauren frowns as her chestnut coloured orbs search the chaos that is Bo's room unable to find her clothes anywhere, she grabs one of the succubus' many silk robes and puts it on tying the belt firmly in place before heading off towards the kitchen. Coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, Lauren leans against the door frame watching Bo fluttering around the kitchen while talking softly with Kenzi, who is perched on one of the stools next to the kitchen island devouring a huge bowl of cereal, only stopping occasionally to respond every now and then or to roll her eyes at whatever the brunette is talking about. The small raven haired girl is the first to notice the doctors presence, which didn't really surprise the blonde. Kenzi noticed everything and seemed to always be aware of her surroundings and looking out for trouble. The genuine smile that the thief gives her, is a surprise though and she couldn't help but return it with one of her own. She was still wary, however, as she approached thinking that Kenzi may be just luring her into a false sense of security before ripping into her about not hurting her best friend again and then threatening her with violence. The Russian didn't say anything however, she just reached over tapping Bo on her shoulder and indicating that they had company, her piercing blue eyes never leaving the doctor.

"Lauren, hey, you're up!" Bo says, breaking the silence and coming around to kiss the doctor on the cheek.

"Oh barf, Bo, not in front of me, please," Kenzi says playfully, her gaze finally tearing itself away from scrutinising the blonde and locking onto the succubus, flashing her a smile. Bo laughs as she takes Lauren's hand guiding her to one of the free stools, a tray filled with food and a large cup of coffee and a glass of juice laid out on it.

"I was making you breakfast in bed, but you beat me. I had a few issues getting the stove to work," the brunette exclaims almost shyly, an adorable blush colouring the succubus' cheeks.

Kenzi chokes on a mouthful of her toasty bun buns, "Oh my God, dude, are you blushing," she squeals, laughing at her usually suave and confident companion, finding her interaction with Lauren absolutely hilarious and entertaining. "Meet my best friend Bo, the totally pussy whipped and in luurrvvee succubus," the young girl says, bursting at the seams with laughter.

"Shut up, Kenz," Bo replies, her face getting even redder as she swats at the young woman playfully unable to stop from laughing a little herself. Lauren smiles and tries to hold back a chuckle, as she watches Kenzi clutching at her sides unable to stop herself from laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of her friend getting even more embarrassed by the second.

"It all looks wonderful, Bo, really. Thank you," the blonde says, reaching out and placing a hand to the brunette's cheek, bringing Bo's dark eyes to connect with her own. The succubus smiles at the love reflecting back at her and leans in giving the blonde a deeper more heartfelt kiss then the previous one, ignoring the protests and mock barfing sounds coming from her sidekick, who had finally recovered from her laughing fit. The three women settle in around the kitchen island, eating their breakfast in comfortable silence, the blonde managing to eat most of what was on the tray in front of her. "So ahh Bo, I couldn't seem to find my clothes amongst the chaos you call a room," Lauren says, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Hey!," Bo protests. "Everything in that room is exactly where I can find it, when I need it, there's a system, you just can't see it. The reason you couldn't find your clothes is because, I threw them in the wash with your blood stained ones from last night, they are in the dryer, in the basement as we speak. Actually hang tight and I'll see if they are ready." Bo jumps up and rushes off through the door and into the darkness of the basement below.

Kenzi looks over at the doctor again, Lauren feeling as if the young woman is staring directly into her very soul. "Soooo, Lauren, Bo Bo filled me in on what has happened over the last few days. How are you holding up and how worried should we be about this meeting with The Ashhole." Lauren wasn't sure how to respond, Kenzi and her had never really gotten along, she always got the feeling that the goth girl had never liked her and resented her relationship with Bo. Kenzi sighs, sensing the uncertainty and wariness coming from the blonde across from her, and she thought that she couldn't really blame her. "Look, Lauren, I know I haven't exactly been friendly towards you, but I would have to be blind or completely stupid not to see that you and Bo share some pretty intense feelings for each other and I am neither blind nor stupid. It's just I have always prided myself on being able to read people and their intentions, but you, Hot Pants, you I have a lot of trouble reading and it puts me on the defensive, I didn't want Bo to get hurt. And you did hurt her, Lauren, you crushed her that night. The weeks following that night were hard, all I could do was watch as Bo got more and more depressed and that was when I realised just how much my bestie needs you in her life. So as I understand it, while you are still affected by this fae mojo, you will be easier to communicate with, so let me lay it out for you. Bo loves you and I have no intentions of getting in the way of that, but if this thing doesn't work out and you break her heart again, it is me that has to deal with the consequences. So what I need from you, right now, while you are all emotionally open and shit, is to tell me that you genuinely care for my girl and that you will do everything in your power not to hurt her again. Can you do that? I need you to make me believe that my reluctance to trust you with Bo's heart was misguided."

Lauren does something that surprises them both, she reaches out and takes Kenzi's hand in her own. The blonde doctor looks her straight in the eye and says, "I never imagined that I was capable of caring...of loving someone as much as I do, Bo. Kenzi I understand why you were against me becoming involved with Bo, and believe me when I say that I fought against how she made me feel with every fibre of my being. But in the end, I didn't want to fight against it, I wanted to embrace my love for this amazing woman, and I am still in awe and amazement that Bo feels for me the way that I feel for her. I know it took this fae whammy to allow me to finally open up and be honest about Bo and how much she means to me and I pray that when this thing runs it's course that I don't retreat into my shell again. I promise that I will try my damnedest to be what Bo needs, she gives me hope that one day we may be able to defy the fae and their stupid archaic laws and live happily ever after, with you as well of course. I know how important you are to Bo, Kenzi, you saved her life, you know? You are her family, her rock that grounds her to her humanity and you will always be that, I would never try to come between the two of you."

Kenzi lets out a breath, "Wow Doc, you certainly have a way with words. I hope some of this openness remains after the hoodoo wears off because I think I kinda like this expressive, no stick up her butt Lauren," Kenzi says with a smile.

"What's going on up here and why are you two holding hands?" Bo says from the doorway, a small smirk on her face as she carries the washing basket over to the couch. The brunette grabs Lauren's folded clothes from the top and hands them to the blonde. "You should probably have a shower and get dressed. We have to head to the compound soon, before The Ash sends some goons out here to get you himself."

"Mind if I tag along," Kenzi pipes up, "I would like to visit Dyson even if he is being a douche at the moment, he is still my friend and I wanna make sure he's on the mend."

"Sure Kenz, you better get a move on as well, we leave in twenty," Bo says, indicating that the young goth was still in her skull and crossbone flannel pyjamas.

Kenzi scampers off towards her bedroom with a "race you, Hot Pants," flung over her shoulder.

Lauren smiles but doesn't run off, wanting to have a quick word to the succubus who was rinsing the breakfast dishes in the sink and then stacking the dishes on the side. "Bo," Lauren murmurs quietly moving closer to the brunette situated at the sink.

"Lauren? Kenzi's going to whip your butt if you don't get a move on," the succubus says, her eyes twinkling with humour.

"Bo, please don't get mad at what I'm about to say, but I think you should feed before we go to the compound..." The succubus grimaces and opens her mouth to protest but the blonde cuts it off with a hard and passionate kiss that takes Bo's breath away, the brunette practically melting into the doctors arms, as they wrap around her, pulling her closer. Lauren pulls away just enough to make eye contact, with the panting succubus before voicing her reason behind this request. "I want you to be at your strongest before we set foot into the compound. If this doesn't go well I need to know that you will be strong enough to get yourself and Kenzi out of there, unhurt. I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand?" Lauren asks, her voice tight with barely controlled fear now that the reckoning for her indiscretions with the beautiful fae in front of her was close at hand. The reality of her weakness to giving in to the charms of the woman standing so intimately close to her and consequently falling in love with her, slamming into her as if she was Atlas carrying the entire word on her shoulders. "Take some from me and then some more from one of the guards at the front gate or both. I have hope that my importance will prevent any of the harsher punishments that the fae often implement for these types of indiscretions but I can't be a hundred percent confident, so please just do this for my peace of mind that you and Kenzi will be safe." Bo just stares into her lovers eyes, drowning into the depths of her love and concern and wishing that things weren't so complicated between them as she finds herself wishing for the thousandth time that she wasn't fae but human and free to live and love the way she wanted, with no damn laws telling her that she couldn't. Bo kisses Lauren, putting everything she feels for the blonde doctor into it. She allows her nature to take over and tugs gently at the life essence trapped within, bestowing as much pleasure as she can as she sips at it, relishing the taste and feel of the chi escaping from her true love and flowing into her. Bo reluctantly cuts off the connection before getting too lost in the taste and feel of the exquisite woman, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I better go get dressed," Lauren says, leaning in and giving Bo another kiss before releasing her hold on the brunette's waist and heading upstairs, just as Kenzi comes out dressed and ready to go. "Well I guess I win, Dr. Slow Pants, get a move on," the goth says flopping onto the couch and rolling her eyes, knowing by the goofy grin on her succubuddies face just what had prevented the blonde from going upstairs.

* * *

Bo caught up with Lauren and Kenzi at the double doors that gained access to the lab beyond. "All good?" the blonde asks, seeing a sort of glow emanating from the succubus and feeling the familiar pull that being in the succubus' vicinity always seemed to produce was much stronger straight after a feed.

"Yep, I have fulfilled the doctors orders, and am all powered up and ready to go," Bo responds giving Lauren a quick kiss before stepping back to a safe distance.

"I'll say, Jesus, Bo, even I am feeling that I want to break me off a piece of that. You are fucking super charged, damn," Kenzi says, actually taking several steps away from her friend.

Bo grins noticing the goths usual low key aura that usually burned steady at a three while around her was hovering at around a six or seven. She shift her attention back to Lauren at gasps at the brightness surrounding the stunning blonde doctor. The succubus chuckles as Lauren takes an unconscious step closer to Bo her aura burning off the charts. "Maybe your idea wasn't such a great one doctor. Snap out of it," the brunette says, clicking her fingers in front of her girlfriends face snapping her out of her desire ridden trance.

"Wow, Bo, power is just radiating from you right now. You could be way more powerful than I even imagined," Lauren says, reaching out and cupping her palm to Bo's cheek.

"Well shucks doctor. Though is this what you had in mind? Were you hoping that I would dazzle The Ash with my charm, making him go easy on us?"

"Well it certainly couldn't hurt," Lauren responds with a grin as she lets her hand fall away from Bo's face, her palm tingling from the contact. "Come on, lets get this over with. They would have brought Dyson here, once he was stabilised, so we will leave Kenzi there and find out where The Ash is," the blonde says, going through the lab door first.

"Found him," Bo mutters, as she sees the dark skinned fae coming out of a room on the other side of the lab. Lauren takes a steadying deep breath and makes herself move towards the intimidating man, Bo and Kenzi following closely behind.

"Ahh Dr. Lewis, I was hoping to run into you. I was just visiting Dyson, he is well on his way to a full recovery, thanks to your medical attention. The paramedics were very complimentary and adamant that without your life saving intervention, Dyson may well have died or been severely crippled by his injuries. There is much to discuss, it appears that you have had a busy couple of days," says The Ash, his dark expressionless face giving away nothing as he lets his gaze move from Lauren to Bo and Kenzi before returning his eyes back to his ward. "I was hoping to have this conversation in private, though I am not surprised that you brought the succubus with you. We will talk in your office, Lauren, go there now." Lauren bows her head slightly, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she does it. She gives Bo a glance before quickly making her way to her corner office. "Bo, I expect that you would like to be present during this meeting. I will allow this, but your human is to remain here."

"Actually, Ash um sir," Kenzi stutters, feeling like a tool at having to give this arrogant asshole her respect even if she didn't mean it. "I was hoping to visit Dyson if he is up to it."

"Yes, that's acceptable. I have noticed that you and Dyson are friends, I am sure he would love to see you, little human. That is where you must stay until your master comes to collect you... understood?"

Kenzi bites her tongue at the fae's insulting insinuation that she was Bo's slave, like Lauren was his and just nods her head and disappears into the room housing Dyson, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Shall we?" The Ash asks, motioning that he wanted Bo to go first. Bo enters Lauren's office and finds her sitting on the edge of her desk, looking at nothing in particular, completely lost in her own thoughts. She looks up and gives Bo a small smile when the brunette takes her place beside the doctor, close enough for the blonde to feel calmer but far enough away to avoid angering the tall black man who is watching the two women intently. The room is cloaked in silence for what feels like an eternity before The Ash finally just sighs and shakes his head, appearing to be at a momentary loss at what he was to do with the the doctor and the wayward unaligned succubus in front of him. He begins to pace in front of them, crossing the small space in about four strides before pivoting and walking back. "I have heard some disturbing and uncharacteristic stories about you Dr. Lewis over the last forty eight hours," the black fae says in his deep neutral voice.

Lauren lets out a snort, "Yeah, I'll bet Dyson had a field day reporting my so called disturbing and disruptive behaviour to you." The Ash stops his pacing surprised by the doctors tone and turns to give her his full attention. "Do you deny the scene that occured at The Dal Riata two nights ago?"

"No, I didn't say that. I merely pointed out that Dyson would have gotten his rocks off dobbing on me, in the attempt to get me into trouble. He gets kinda jealous thinking that I, a mere human, could be competition for his affections towards Bo," Lauren says matter of factly, her dislike for the shifter shown clearly on her features.

"And yet you saved his life, aiding him when he called and asked for your help."

"I am a doctor; I take my oath seriously. If I didn't, I wouldn't help half of the fae that pass through those doors, most of them barely tolerate me and very rarely do I get a thank you for my efforts." Bo moves a little closer to the blonde, and rests a reassuring hand at the small of her back.

"So you did get drunk and start flaunting yourself in front of a Gemini, in order to make Bo here, fly into a jealous rage at the sight of you dancing provocatively with another woman in the middle of a fae filled bar?" The Ash questions, his eyebrow raised at the absurdity of it all.

Bo afraid of what Lauren would say next jumped in determined to not let the blonde doctor say something that would only make matters worse. "It's not Lauren's fault she isn't herself right now! One of us used their powers on her in the lab, so take it out on that bastard and leave Lauren alone."

"What fae! Lauren, please just tell me what happened," The dark fae says, as he sits on a chair in the corner and looks at the doctor in concern, his dark eyes looking almost warm. Bo realised in that moment that the leader of the Light Fae did indeed feel some sort of bond with his ward and that he saw her as more than a simple servant for the fae.

Lauren sighs a frustrated sigh, "does it really matter that the reason I acted the way I did was because of what this fae did to me?" She turns towards Bo, "It gave me the courage to truly express how I feel about you, I would never have done it otherwise. I would have been too afraid, I never thought I was enough for you; I never thought that you could possibly feel the same way." She turns back to The Ash, "yes I regret the way I threw myself at the Gemini, but the rest of it... I am not sorry for."

The black man throws his hands up in frustration and turns his attention to Bo, hoping that she would shed some light on this matter, so that he could please the elders that were demanding he punish the doctor for her indiscretions, but that she could give him a reason to be lenient on the doctor. He respected the human in front of him and had grown to care for her. He had never met a fae or human, that gave so much of themselves in the pursuit of medicine and research. Her passion was inspiring and he wished that he had ten more just like her. "Bo, can you please tell me what happened," he says imploringly. Bo fills him in on what little information Lauren had told her about the incident with the fae in the lab.

"So he came in for medical attention after being attacked by a hell hound and that's all you know."

"Pet hell hound and he reminded me of my grandfather, he was one of the nicest fae I have ever met," Lauren says, finally giving The Ash some important information.

"God damn it, it must have been Clarence, he is the only fae I know of that is crazy enough to keep hell hounds as pets. Give me a moment, I am going to confirm this so we can sort this matter out." The man gets up pulling out a phone from his white pants pocket and starts dialling a number as he exits the room leaving Bo and Lauren alone for a moment.

"Are you alright Lauren?" Bo gets off from her place beside Lauren to stand in front of her. "You know, I think it should have been me making you promise to not say anything that will get you into more trouble." Bo lets out a chuckle when the blonde just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"That was me being restrained, and besides, I didn't want you to think that I regretted what has happened between us, because I don't, at all," Lauren declares again, grabbing the succubus behind her neck and latching onto her lips for a heat filled kiss. Bo jumps back tearing her mouth away from the doctors when she hears the door open with The Ashes return, eliciting a cry of protest from the blonde.

Bo takes her place beside Lauren again, and gives the waiting fae her full attention. "So it's all sorted out now, right?"

"It's not that simple, child," The Ash replies, his shoulders slumping a little. "I am still going to have to give Dr. Lewis some form of punishment, her actions were too public and in front of not just Light Fae but Dark as well. The Morrigan called me and told me that...well I'm sure you can imagine what sorts of things she had to say. The Elders are demanding that I make an example of Lauren so that the other humans under our protection, don't start thinking that this sort of reckless behaviour is acceptable. Ordinarily Lauren's life would be forfeit, but it has been established that Clarence did in fact use his influence on her, he admitted it to me himself. And upon informing the Elders, they were more than receptive for me to be lenient on her punishment. All of the Elders and myself were exposed to Clarence's 'gift' at a party some ten or fifteen years ago and lets just say that, the stuff that we got up to in that three day long social gathering would have filled you up for a week young succubus," says the black man, a smile forming on his lips and his eyes actually twinkling in the memory of the obvious orgy that he had participated in while under Clarence's influence. His seriousness returns all too quickly however as he turns his attention towards Lauren sadness in his eyes that he had to punish her at all. But a lot of the fae were concerned about his affection and trust that he bestowed to his ward and he could not afford to let this situation go unpunished because of the political fall back alone. "I am sorry to have to do this at all Lauren, but this and your apparent closeness to Bo has the Elders worried and to do nothing would cause too much flack amongst the high ranking fae. I am just thankful that most of your interactions with Bo were done outside of the city limits and away from any prying eyes from either of our sides. I reminded the Elders that you were a succubus and had many sexual partners so your frolics with our doctor here were not anything to be concerned about. Now I know that you are not like every other succubus out there but I would prefer that you at least try to occasionally act like it, so that Lauren will not be scrutinised so closely about the specifics of your relationship. As for the punishment, Lauren, you are to be put under house arrest for three months, starting immediately. When you are not in the lab working you will be escorted back to your living quarters and there will be two guards posted at your door at all times, you are allowed no visitors at your home, only at the lab. Which means that you can continue to treat Bo, helping her with her control issues. You won't be in the lab for the next two days, I want you to have recovered from Clarence's touch before you return to your usual duties and by that time Dyson should be able to go home and continue his recovery there. So that is all, the two guards outside will accompany you to your residence."

"Can I at least have a moment with Lauren before you take her away," Bo says standing up her eyes wide and her hands shaking at the thought of not getting to be able to see Lauren outside of her getting her shots, for three whole months. Not seeing her for a couple of weeks had driven her crazy.

"I'm sorry, Bo," is The Ashes response, as he taps on the door and two giant shadows fill the doorway. "Lauren, please go with the guards."

Lauren stands up and heads silently towards the door and the two immense figures lurking there, she turns back and gives Bo a reassuring smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Bye, Bo, I'll see you in a few days for your treatments." And with those final parting words the doctor walks between the guards across the lab and through the double doors and out of sight.

Bo stands mute, feeling Lauren's loss already, she looks up at The Ash when he speaks her name. "Bo, I would like you to take this time to reflect upon your decision to pursue Lauren and to find out if you have what it takes to withstand the separation and still feel as strongly about her as you do now. Has Lauren shared with you how she came to be with the Light in the first place?"

"If you mean Nadia, then yes," Bo says belligerently.

"Then I also want you to think about how much Lauren must love Nadia to sacrifice her life in the hope of finding a cure for her. What will you do if sometime in the future Lauren has a breakthrough and manages to wake her lover up from her slumber. Will you, step aside and allow Lauren to walk into the sunset with her girlfriend, to have her chance at a normal happy life or will you fight for her and ask her to stay in this world in order to be with you. Think long and hard, Bo, during this time apart and decide if your happiness and Lauren's are dependant on you being together or apart." And with those parting words The Ash turns away from the stunned succubus and leaves her alone with the swarming maelstrom of questions and fears that his words have incurred.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bo paced back and forth in front of the gates of the compound. She was nervous as she waited for the appearance of her sorely missed lover. The last three months had been torture for the succubus, being able to see Lauren at the lab but unable to hold and caress her. Being unable to speak her feelings out loud amongst all the nosy, eavesdropping fae that seemed to be hovering around the lab every time she came in for her treatments. The succubus holds her breath when she sees her beautiful blonde goddess emerge from the compound and makes her way towards her. She wanted to run up to Lauren, to sweep her into her arms and never let her go. Her heart pounds inside her chest as Lauren gets ever closer to the gates and her. The blonde smiles at the brunette, "Hi, Lauren says, as she stops a few feet in front of Bo.

"God, I so want to just grab you and kiss you , only stopping when I have no choice but to come up for air, but I think it would be better if I restrain myself until we are away from prying eyes. Where did you park your car?" Bo still unable to speak, points in the direction she parked and follows beside the doctor when she starts walking in that direction. "God, I missed you," Lauren says, as they get to the car and out of sight of the guards on duty at the gate. "Bo?"

"I missed you too, Lauren, so so much," the succubus finally responds, her eyes filling with tears. The doctor takes Bo into her arms as her own eyes fill up and spill over with the happiness she feels at being in Bo's arms again. "Come on, let's get you home. The Ash gave you the whole weekend, right?"

"Yes unless something important comes up, I am yours for the entire weekend,"

"Well lets go then, lets go home."

"Home," Lauren says, giving Bo a quick kiss on the lips, "I like the sound of that."

**THE END**.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's it, I hope you liked my super long final chapter :) and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. So in the end as much as we all would love for Lauren to just be free, there was no way that The Ash would have rewarded her behaviour in this story with freedom lol. At least the good Doctor is pretty much free to do what she likes in my other story Prophecy now, so hopefully the Lauren fans can take heart that she doesn't have to remain a slave in all of my stories. In in the future I may write a story that takes place after season two, I will definately explore the possibility of Lauren being free from the clutches of The Light, if and when that happens. :) **

**Please give me a little sunshine to let me know what you thought of Let Loose as a whole. Now hopefully I can get focused on Prophecy again. **

**My thoughts and prayers go out to anyone who has been affected by Hurricane Sandy, I cannot imagine how scary that type of weather would be.**

**Take Care.**

**xxoo**


End file.
